


Freedom:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Risk: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Alley Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Children, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hormones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penises, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Sons, Tickle Fights, Touring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Leigh are ready to take the next step in their relationship, & be happy. Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of the series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Leigh are ready to take the next step in their relationship, & be happy. Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is a part of the series!!!!*

*Summary: Danny & Leigh are ready to take the next step in their relationship, & be happy. Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of the series!!!!*

 

It was a sad couple of months for Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his daughter, Grace Williams, They are missing his girlfriend, & superstar, Leigh Adams. She was on tour around the U.S., & they are hoping that she will come home soon, cause Danny has something big to ask her, when he gets a chance, & she hopes that she will say "yes". He hates to be alone, & doesn't want to be for the rest of his future.

 

Meanwhile, Leigh Adams was taking a break, when they called "Intermission", & the house band was sizzling, keeping the crowd very happy, she was just miserable, & looking at the picture of Danny, & Grace did not help matters at all. **"God, I wish I was home with them"** , she thought to herself sadly, & sighed. Her Best Friend, & Manager, Dee Dee Parker, noticed it & will talk to her about it. She hates to see her like this, & would do anything to make her happy, & smile again.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett noticed that his partner was on edge, He was so on edge, that everyone was running for their lives, as he approaches them. The Seal said soothingly, "Let's get some lunch, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & they headed for their usual spot. Danny knew,he had to do some apologizing, but he will wait til he feels better, & is less cranky. Right now, Being away from HQ, will do him some good. Steve also knew that if he can help his partner, then peace will remain on the islands.

 

The show was a smash, Leigh was happy, cause it was the last one. But Ralph, The Producer of the tour, & show added more dates, when she checked her e-mail. She texted Danny, & dread the response that she will get. Dee Dee said, "Girl, I know, If I had a hottie waiting for me, I would chew my freaking arm off to get home to him", She had tears in her eyes, & Dee Dee comforted her, & said, "It will be okay, Babe", she rocked her back & forth. Then, Leigh got changed, & they had their usual sushi date, & forget their problems for the moment.

 

Grace & her aunt, & Steve's girlfriend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, were having a special night to themselves. The Former Navy Beauty noticed that the little girl was quiet, & she asked, "Gracie, Are you okay ?". The Little Girl shook her head "no", & said, "I miss Leigh, Auntie Catherine, When is she coming home ?, I miss her", & she cried, The Former Intelligence Officer just comforted her, & made sure that she is all right.

 

Danny sighed, as he read the text from his lover, & sighed miserably, Steve noticed, & said, "Are you okay, Danno ?", He whispered, "No, I am not okay, Leigh had to extend her trip, she won't be back for a couple of weeks", Steve said, "Damn, Man, I am sorry, It sucks", Danny agreed, & said, "It does", They talked out Danny's problem, & the seal said, "Don't give up, It will happen", & the rest of their evening was perfect.

 

Grace felt better, & she & Catherine went to have fun with Kono. They had a picnic on the beach, Grace smiled, & said to her aunties, "Thank you, Aunties, I am having a blast", The Two Women smiled, & said in unison, "Great", & continued to enjoy their fun. When it got a little bit darker, the fireworks shot off right on time. The Girls stared at them in amazement, & in awe. Then, They went home & relaxed for a bit.

 

Adam Noshimuri & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly joined Danny & Steve, they had their own night out, Danny explained to them, like Steve, what his problem was, & they told them this, "Steve's right, Don't force it, & happiness will come to you tenfold", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, as he took a sip of his beer. Adam said, "Danny, Look at me & Kono, We beat the odds, You & Leigh will too", The Blond knew that his friends are right, & decided to wait, & enjoy his life.

 

Leigh & Dee Dee were enjoying the night air, as they were having their ice creams, & the perky manager said to her, "Honey, It will be okay, & you will be back in Hawaii in no time at all", she said with a convincing smile, The Beautiful Singer knew that her friend was right. "I know, Dee, You are right, I am sorry for being a bear", "It's okay, I love you", Leigh smiled, & said, as she kissed her cheek, "Love you too", & they went to their room, & rested up to be ready for the next day, which is gonna be another big one.

 

Danny came home, & smiled at Catherine, & Kono, as they were reading a couple of fashion magazines. "How was she ?", "We had fun", Kono said, & Catherine said, "She was upset, cause she was missing Leigh earlier, But I think she is okay now", as they were leaving, & each patted him on the shoulder, & kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Guys", as he showed them out, Then he checked on Grace, & said softly to her, "Everything will be okay, Monkey, She will be back soon", & then he thought to himself, **"She _will_ be back soon"** , & left her room to get ready for bed, & try to have pleasant dreams that involve Leigh.


	2. One:

Danny woke up, & decided that just because Leigh extended her tour was not the end of the world, & he would wait for her, as long it takes. He went to the bathroom, so he would feel human again. Then after he got ready, he went into the kitchen, & made breakfast. After a few minutes, Grace came in with a smile on her face, He smiled at his daughter, & said, "Good Morning, Monkey, Chocolate Chip Pancakes are almost ready", The Young Girl exclaimed with happiness, "Great !", she set the table, & they sat down & ate Danny's wonderful creation. They cleaned up, & locked everything, & rushed out to start their day.

 

 

 

Catherine, & Steve were doing the same thing, & she asked her lover, "How is Danny doing ?", Steve sighed, & said, "Trying to be strong, & brave, But I know that this is hard on him, & he is being strong". He wished that he could make things better for his friend, & spare his friend the pain that he is experiencing", "I am gonna take Danny to the new italian place that opened up", The Brunette said, breaking into his thoughts. "Good Idea", He said smiling, & they shared a kiss, & they too got ready to start the day, & headed to HQ, & get ready to start on the day's workload.

 

 

 

Danny & Grace pulled up to her school, & he said to her, as he kissed her cheek, "Monkey, Have a great day, Danno loves you, If you change your mind about Monica's house, Call me, & I will pick you up", He got her stuff from the back seat, & handed it to her. She kissed his cheek, "I will, Danno, Monkey loves you". She got out & rushed to her friends, & hung with them til the bell rang. Danny was smiling, as he pulled out, & couldn't stop, til he got to HQ, & he went inside. His day felt like it was gonna get better.

 

 

 

Steve was working the smart table, & noticed that his partner came in with a gleam in his eye, & the seal asked with a smirk, "What brought on this good mood ?", Danny said, "I decided that I would wait for Leigh, No matter if takes long", he took out the ring, that he purchased, He said with a smile, "Check out the ring that I got her", He handed it over, Steve knew it cost his love a pretty penny, & whistled. saying, "Great taste, Buddy", Kono came in & saw what was going on, & went over to them, she knew whatever it was, It was good news.

 

 

 

"What's up, Brahs ?" , she asked smiling a smile of her own, as she leaned against the smart table, "Danny is proposing to Leigh", Steve said simply with a smile, Danny showed her the ring, & she exclaimed with happiness, "Congratulations !", when Catherine, Lou, & Chin came in, he showed it to them, & they celebrated, & then he saw the expressions on Catherine, Lou, & Chin's faces, The Seal went into "business" mode,,& asked, "What's the case ?", Chin would explain, & went into detail, Lou, & Catherine would add in, if Chin forgot. He started the briefing off.

 

 

 

Casey Rayburn, A real sick son of a bitch. He loves to torture his competitors, & take what is his," The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with disgust, Catherine said, "No arrests or convictions, He has never been inside of a jail cell", "Besides torture, He loves to risk anything on a sport & win", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he showed them more of the file on the screen, Danny went pale at the sight of Rayburn,,& composed himself, Steve noticed it, & decided to bring it up later. "We have to get him before he gets us", The Loudmouth Detective said, & Kono said, "We got to out smart them", The Seal said, as he looked at the screen, "We have to do it with teamwork", With that everyone went right to work on the case.

 

 

 

When they were in the camaro, on the way to interview a witness, Steve said simply, "You know him", Danny shook his head, & relived the last memory of seeing the gangster, There was a shootout, & his partner got killed, & died in his arms. He told his love one everything, & said angrily, "The Bastard got away scott free of killing a good cop, He needs to be stopped, Steve", & he was on the verge of tears. The Five-O Commander patted his knee, & said, "He **_will_** be, Danno, We will do it together",  & the rest of the ride was made in silence, as they were lost in their own thoughts.

 

 

 

Rayburn, in the meantime, arrived & got settled on the islands, He got everything up & ready to go, He already transferred his money & profits of $500,000,000 to an account that he had set up there, He was not gonna leave, cause it felt like home, & he likes it better therefore, than in New Jersey. He told his top goon, Marcos, "Williams has to be put down like a pig that he is, He shouldn't be able to speak or testify against us, If he does, We are screwed, & I will take it out of your hide, Boy". The Spanish Bodyguard said this with a smile, "Don't worry, Señor, I will take care of it", They went back to work, & finish getting everything else all set up & ready.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, without a care in the world, Leigh was giving a great show in Los Angeles, Everyone was loving her & the new style of music, that she created. She was feeling the love & energy of the arena, So, she did one more encore, & headed off the stage quickly, cause she was feeling sick, & not herself. She hurried to her dressing room bathroom, closed the door & hurled into the toilet. Dee Dee was right there, when she came out, "Are you okay ?", she asked. "I am pregnant", The Superstar whispered, as she slowly smiled. The Manager, & Friend lets out an excited scream, & they hugged & celebrated. "You gotta tell Danny", Dee Dee said, Leigh knew that she was right, & decided to call him that evening, his time, before she goes to bed.

 

 

 

When Steve & Danny left the witness's house, The Blond lets out a frustrated growl, & smacked the top of the camaro with his hand, Steve said soothingly, "Danno, Calm down, Losing your shit won't help matters, & the slimy snake _will get_ away for sure this time", Danny knew his friend was right,  & took a deep breath, & said with a smile, "Let's finish up at HQ, You & the others will come over for an family dinner, Catherine is bringing food from that new place",The Seal grinned, & said, "Sounds perfect, D", & they got in the car, & made their way back to HQ.


	3. Two:

Leigh was doing the best that she could under any situation, she puts a 110% into her shows, & she knew that her fans are important, but nothing is more important than her ohana, especially Danny & Grace, she knew that she had to tell Danny about the baby, she hopes that she can get a vacation, & go home soon. She needs a break from all of the fame, & glory, that her real importance, & priorities are costing her, Gus, The Tour Manager, & her manager of her affairs, said this to her, "Babe, I managed to convince Ralph to give you a two week vacation, You deserve it, Honey, You do everything & not complain, I think seeing your man, & that cutie girl of his, is just what you need", Leigh just kissed him & squealed in happiness, & she smiled at Dee Dee.

 

 

 

The Busty Beauty said with a smile, "You just made one woman very happy, Gus, & me too, Cause I love to see her smile again", Gus smiled, & said, "Me too, Baby Doll," & he pointed to his cheeks, & said, "Knock me a little kiss", The Two women did it happily, & then he said, "Come on, We have a show to put on for the fans", & he left, Dee Dee was on the phone to make arrangements for their trip home, & the singer sent a quick text letting Danny know of the good news, & then went back to rehearsal.

 

 

 

Catherine & Kono were checking out more files on Rayburn, to see if any additional information will help them with the case, They were talking about Danny & Leigh. "I sure hope that she comes home soon, I hate to see Danny all miserable & unhappy", The Ex-Surfer says, & as she leans back against her desk chair, & sighs. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I think he deserves some happiness, If Leigh can't give it to him, he should move on", Catherine said, as she lays a file on a spot on the couch next to her.

 

 

 

Danny in the meantime, was doing paperwork to help with the case, & he was getting tired of it pretty quickly, & said thinking to himself, **"Damn, I can't believe that there is so much paperwork on this guy, I am making McGarrett help me the next time"** , He shook his head of the cobwebs, & then went back to work, He was gratefully for his phone to ping, & saw that it was a text from Leigh, & was grateful for the distraction.

 

 

 

 ** _"BABY, I GET TO COME HOME AT THE END OF THIS MONTH FOR TWO WEEKS, BUT THEN I HAVE TO FINISH THE TOUR, I LOVE YOU, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU & THE MONKEY SOON !!!, XOXO, LEIGH !!!,_ **He had to read it again to make sure that he was not dreaming, & lets out a loud whoop, which had Steve, Chin, & Lou coming running back from being in the field, & Catherine & Kono running from Kono's office, to see what is the matter with their friend.

 

 

 

"What's the matter ?", Lou asked, concerned etched in his face, "Everything's just peachy, Leigh is getting a two week vacation, but then she has to go back to finish the tour, I am just excited to have her home, I can't wait to see & tell Grace the good news !", The Blond exclaimed with happiness. The Seal smiled, & said with a smile, "So are we, Buddy, It's nice to see you smile, Brother", Chin said with a smile, "It's been way too long", Catherine said, "You got to do it more often", Kono agreed, & said with a smirk, "It makes you look hotter", Danny just blushed, & said, "I want to throw a "Welcome Home" Party, but I don't know where to have it at", Steve smiled, as an idea came to him.

 

 

 

"Why not have it at our place ?", he indicated to Catherine, who indicated that it was the best idea, Kono said with a smile, "It's been awhile, since we had a party", Chin agreed, & said, "I think that this qualifies for it", Lou said, "We can do everything ourselves", Danny said looking at Steve & Catherine, & said, "You sure ?", Steve said, "Definitely", & Catherine said, "It will be fun", Lou, Chin, & Kono said in unison, "Say yes", Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, Thank you", he hugged the couple, & kissed the couple, then they celebrated.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Leigh was having the best time, since she was guaranteed some overdue vacation time, & she worked the dancers hard, & made sure that they have the steps perfect, & right. Then, she said, "How about dinner, My treat ?", They all agreed, & everyone was ready to have an relaxing night, & just chill out. What Leigh doesn't know back home, is that her boyfriend is about to walk in danger, & is about to get killed for doing his job.

 

 

 

The Five-O Team was in the middle of celebrating, when the Governor called them to tell them about an update that he recieved on Rayburn, or his top goon, Marcos, Steve told him that they are on it, & said to his team, "Sorry, Guys, Have to cut it short, Time to go to work", & they headed for the old abandoned metal factory across town. They all got into their respected vehicles, & hurried to catch either man, Danny knew that something was not right, & he did not want to worry everybody, when they are about to go on a raid.

 

 

 

They entered the building without any problems, which was weird, & they did radio checks with each other, as they progressed through the building, Danny had that sense of a bad feeling, & said, "Guys, Something's not right, I think we should leave immediately, And.....", he was cut off by Marcos, & they were fighting, The Burly Bodyguard was throwing him like a ragdoll, Danny kept hitting his head every time, But he got up, & fought off the attacker, Then, Marcos stabbed him in his lower abodmen, & shot him, "Die, Pig !", he exclaimed, & then Danny fell to ground, Marcos straddled him, instead of getting rid of his clothes he slashed his stomach, & then he said in a low voice, "Pity, We won't have time together, I will see you soon, Sweetcheeks", & light brushed his lips with his own, & fled before Five-O could catch up to him.

 

 

 

"DANNY ? !", Steve screamed, as he saw the sight of his friend on the ground, in his own blood, "No, No, No, NO !", he exclaimed, chanting in his head, as he & the team rushed over, & Steve was in "Seal" mode now, He said to the cousins, "Chin, Kono, Get those medics on the phone, Give him our location, & direct them in, when they show up". They nodded, & left, He turned to Lou, "Lou, Keep Pressure on the wound", He ripped off his shirt, & ripped opened Danny's shirt, He said, "Here, Use this", Lou did, as he was told, Danny moaned out in a whimper, as he opened his eyes. "I am sorry, Danny, We have to do this", "It... hurts", he whispered, & his eyes rolled back in his head, & he remained unconcious, "DANNY !", Catherine screamed, & she & her lover went into action by doing CPR, in order to save their team mate, friend, & love one.


	4. Three:

Chin said, "Ambulance will take too long", after getting off the phone with them, Kono said, "I checked on the info, & they are derailed by an accident, Lou said, "Steve, If we have a chance of helping Danny, We got to move, Brother", The Seal thought for a second, & said to himself, "Screw it", he picked up the blond up gently, despite his protests, & hurried to the car, Lou had it opened, & closed it, He got into other side, & said, "Catherine, Move", She sped off, while Chin & Kono took charge, & made sure that scene was cleared, & secured, then hurried to the hospital, so they can catch up, & wait with their love ones.

 

Leigh was busy doing another soundcheck for the show in New Jersey now, she had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake off, but managed to put it aside, cause she had to focus on her work. Dee Dee said, "You got the big man, Sam Champion to come hear you, Whatever has you funky, You better get rid of it quick", The Star nodded, & said, "Of course, I am ready for to the set", Dee Dee nodded, & said up to the booth, "She's ready", & the rehearsal went on, & Leigh managed to enjoy herself in the process.

 

  
Danny was slowly opening his eyes, & Steve spotted it right away, as they were speeding through the traffic, "Good boy, Danno, Come on, Come back to us, You are scaring the shit out of us", "Out of us ?", Danny said whispering with a small smile, & an raised eyebrow. Steve rolled his eyes, & said with a smile, "Okay, okay, Out of me", Lou said, "Yeah, But he is hiding it well", Danny said with a whimper, "I am cold, Steve", Lou found the light blanket, & tossed it over him, "Got it covered, Steve", Steve said gratefully, "Thanks, Buddy", & rubs every part of Danny's body, so some body heat could be restored.

 

  
Catherine said exclaiming without looking, "We are almost there, Guys", Danny said with a laugh, "Peachy, Cath, I think you should drive my car for awhile, At least you have respect for my vehicle", "Hey !", Steve said mock outraged, as Lou & the Brunette laughed, trying to make the situation a little bit better, & get the loudmouth detective to think about something else, instead of the pain that he is feeling. Catherine picked up the speed, cause he knew that Danny's life depended on it.

 

Chin was showing their friend, & favorite sgt, Duke Lukela what needs to be done, in order to solve this attempted murder on Danny, "I mean everything, Duke, Nothing gets by, We need to check it, cause it could help us figure out what Danny was targeted", The Sgt. nodded, & replied, "Yes sir, Lieutenant", as he was making a list, Kono added, "No one, I mean **_no one_** talks to the press, Before we get our facts, Got it ?", Duke said, "Got it, Go on, I got it, Be Danny,  & tell him that everyone here has them in their prayers", The Cousins thanked them, & got into Chin's Traverse, & peeled out, & headed for King's Medical Center, where Danny is being treated.

 

Danny was rushed in, after being taken off Catherine, Lou, & Steve's hands, & they went straight to the waiting room, where they were directed. Steve was nervous, as he waited for word on his love one's condition, & then he was pacing up & down the floor, Lou stopped him, & hugged him, "Everything is gonna be okay, Brother". Steve nodded, & had to believe that his friend is right. Suddenly, Kono, & Chin showed up, & they sat down, & waited for the doctor, who is treating Danny to come out.

 

  
Dr. Johnson, was an attractive woman, who was around Steve & Danny's age, she was also very organized, & made sure that her patient was very comfortable, she took one look at Danny, & knew what needed to be done. She ordered her staff around, & they made sure that they were on top of their "A" game, & help when it's needed. "You are one stubborn son of a bitch, Detective Williams, Mind if I lead ?", & they began to operate to repair any damage, & make sure that Danny is surviving the process at the same time.

 

Meanwhile, Rayburn is very happy with the way his plan is transiting in Hawaii, & he said to Marcos, "A job well done", as he handed him his usual payment, & a bonus for the extra work, & expenses. "Thank you, Sir, I aim to please", Rayburn nodded, & said, "Keep it up, I may have a place for you in my organization", He handed him another folder, "I want the whole taskforce on their toes, Make sure that this gets done, Okay ?", "Yes, Sir", & Marcos went to make arrangements, while Rayburn said thinking to himself, **"Soon, I will own these islands"** , & he cackled evilly, & went to get the day's work done, so he can add on to his plan for later.

 

Dr. Johnson was pleased by the way Danny was responding, & she said to her staff, "Great job, Everyone, Pizza is on me tonight, Our patient looks like he will make it, but it is still touch & go", She went to his ohana just that, & they were relieved, & she said, "It's important that he gets rest", Everyone promised that they will make sure that he gets it, & Steve said, "Believe me, Doc, He has no choice, but to listen to us", & he went to call Leigh, so she knows what is going on, & then make a call to Grace. Grace took the news like a trooper, & then he made the call to Leigh, & luckily, she answered her cell, & asked, "Is everything okay, Steve, Is Danny okay ?", he took a deep breath, & hated to do these types of calls.

 

Leigh sniffled, as Steve filled her in on what happened, & she said, "I am gonna come early...., Shit, The Fucking Tour Manager forgot to get me traveling security, I am screwed", she let the threatening tears out. Steve was not about to let her miss coming home & seeing her lover, "I got a couple of friends, who are ex-seals, They owe me, I will call them, They will stick to _you_ like glue", She thanked him profusely,  & they hung up feeling better, Steve went to be with his ohana, as they were waiting to be taken to Danny's room, so they can see him, & see for themselves that he is okay.


	5. Four:

Leigh met with the tight seal security detail that Steve had arranged, so she can get home to Grace, & Danny, she was tired of being away from them, & her ohana, she knows what is important, & she would regret it if she doesn't get home to tell them all, especially Danny. She loves her quiet life with him, & she would be damned if someone or something screws her out of it.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was holding his own, but barely, Kono, Catherine, & Chin were sitting with him, each holding his hand. The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with emotion threatening to spill out to his friend, "Come on, Danny, We _**need**_ you, _**You're**_ the heart  & soul of this team, Gracie & us _**are**_ counting on you", he gave his hand a squeeze. Kono looked at how pale her friend  & love one is, she said, "It's okay, Danny, You come back to us when you are ready, We won't leave you, we will be here", Catherine said agreeing with a smile, "Yeah, Brah, No rush", They kept him company, til Steve & Lou comes back with Grace, & Samantha.

 

Samantha & Grace were waiting for their love ones to pick them up, & they saw Steve & Lou leaning against the camaro, They were worried about the young girls' reaction of Danny being hurt. They exclaimed with happiness, when they spotted them, & hugged them, "What's wrong ?", Grace asked now with concern etched on her face. "Yeah, What happened ?", Samantha asked equally concerned, as they got into the car. Lou & Steve looked at each other, & nodded, Lou said with a sigh to the girls, "Danny was seriously injured, & is in the hospital, We are gonna bring you to him", They were not prepared for Grace's emotional outburst.

 

"No, Danno !", as tears were streaming down her face, Steve immediately went to her, Lou got out, & took Steve's place at the steering wheel, while Samantha took the passenger side, & they left them to some form of privacy, Steve just said in a commanding tone, "Just drive, Lou,& the former SWAT Commander did as he was told, & got them to Tripler Medical Center without any delays, They are just hoping that Danny is doing a whole lot better than before. Grace fell right to sleep in the seal's arms, Steve smiled, as he pulled her closer, & he took a nap of his own.

 

Leigh had trouble sleeping, she was thinking about Danny, & she knew that her lover was having a terrible time at the moment. It was Matt's One Year Anniversary, & it was coming up, She thought about taking Grace, & Danny on vacation to Maui, specifically, a spot that she discovered. She made arrangements, she called her travel agent to do it. Then, when her lover is better, she will surprise him with a hot romantic getaway, just the two of them. She finally went to sleep, & Dee Dee & her security kept watch, as she slept.

 

Danny had a major setback, Renee & her staff were there in a flash, The Beautiful Doctor said exclaiming in a commanding tone, "Let's move it, People, Time _**is**_ of the essence". They hurried Danny out,  & she turned to her friends, "As soon as I know something, I will tell you", she directed them to a waiting room, while she catches up with her staff, so she can save Danny's life. Chin held his baby cousin & Catherine, as they waited for the promise update on their love one's condition, They aren't gonna leave anytime soon.

 

Meanwhile, It was quiet on the way to the hospital, & Lou had a feeling that they walked into a trap, & that is how Danny got hurt, "McGarrett, I got a sneaky feeling that we missed something at the scene, because of the chaos", he told his friend silently, cause he didn't want to disturb the girls' sleep. "Update me as often as you can, I want this son of a bitch, I want him so bad, I could taste it". The Big Man nodded, & the rest of the drive was made in silence, til they reached their destination.

 

Meanwhile, Marcos updated Rayburn on the further developments of their operations, & it was going great, The Drug Lord said, "I want you to keep Five-O busy, & off of my ass, If need be, Get rid of them, We can't have **_nothing_** stand in our way, We need to get everything done, in order to continue with the plan", The Spanish Assassin nodded, "Understood, Señor",  & he went to get his men together for the next phase of Rayburn's plan, & make sure that Five-O stays busy or they will have to be taken care of.

 

Steve, Lou, & the girls came & found the cousins anxiously waiting on news on Danny's condition, They filled them in, & Grace was tucked instantly against her uncle's, & Samantha had a comforting hand on top of hers, Lou began to hum a little lullaby, that he used to sing to his kids, Samantha smiled, as she recognized it, Grace silently fell asleep against her Steve's shoulder, The Seal gratefully smiled at his friend, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_. He got the young girl more comfortable,  & when Renee came out, & she smiled, saying, "Everything went great", She told them that they will be able to see Danny when he is moved into a private room. Adam came by with food & change of clothes for everyone, Lou explained what he is gonna do, Grace hugs her uncle tightly, & said, "Please be careful, Uncle Lou", The Big Man kissed his niece on the top of his head, & said, "Always, Princess", & left them to relax, while he double checks the crime scene.

 

It was midnight, Leigh couldn't sleep, she said whispering to her stomach, "Don't worry, Baby, We will see Daddy _soon_ ", she got out some **_Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_** from her stash,  & popped in an romantic comedy into her portable player, & tried to relax, or sees if it will help her go back to sleep. She thought about Danny, & their relationship, & it made her smile, & that smile stayed on, til they reached **_Honolulu International Airport_** , she can't wait to see her man, & hopefully brighten his day, when he wakes up.


	6. Five:

Lou was getting frustrated that there was not a thing, & he went into the room, & said cursing to himself thinking, **"Shit"** , & then he looked up & saw that the camera was on, & he smiled, & said thinking to himself, **"Got you, Sucker"** , he can't wait to tell Steve what he discovered, & he managed to find the weapon, & it had some prints, so their day is getting better, & better.

 

Adam said, "I could double check my old contacts, & see if there are new players named Rayburn, that snuck under the radar, They would know, cause they are territorial", the Former Yazuka Leader stated, & Kono said, giving him a kiss, "Please be careful", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, Cousin, We almost lost you already", Steve stuck his hand out, & said, "You call if you are trouble, I mean it", & they grasped hands, Adam said with a smile, "I promise I will", & left to do his task. Steve said with an knowing smile, "Kono, Take Samantha & Grace to your place, & keep watch over them, Also when you come to the office, Have a detail on them", Kono said, "Of course, Boss, Come on, Girls", & they left Chin, Catherine, & Steve alone for the time being.

 

Danny was still a little pale & feverish to Steve, Catherine, & Chin's liking, & he was moaning out loud, & Catherine came back with some basin of cool water, & three wash cloths. "Here, This should help him relax, & go back into a deep sleep", The Brunette said, as she was taking care of his forehead, while the two men are taking care of his body, As soon as they were done, Danny was happy, & went back to a further sleep without any problems.

 

Adam was grateful for the info that he was getting from his old contact, & that he was well informed from him. "Thank you, Old Friend, I owe you one", & he hung up. He wrote the last bit of info, & he knew that the others need to know about it,& then go straight to the others, & the rest of the drive was made silence, as he reached the hospital, He wants them to be prepared for anything, that will come their way at any time, They need to get this,guy, that hurt Danny, & make sure that everyone stays safe.

 

Kono took the girls back to her & Adam's place, & she was glad to see that Grace was a bit better, since she found out that her father is on the mend. She will have Rachel, & Charlie stay with them, while they are working. They had a wonderful night of pizza, & watching movies, Then, When she got them settled into bed, "Auntie Kono, Thanks for a wonderful day," & she kissed her cheek, that made the ex-surfer feel better. "You are welcome, Girls". Grace, & Samantha snuggled against her sides, Grace added, "Thank you for helping to save Danno", Samantha added, "You are the best", Kono kissed them both on the cheek, & said, "No, _**You**_ are", They got settled into bed,  & Kono went to her own room to rest, cause she knew that she want to be refreshed, & it's gonna be a long day for everyone.

 

Lou stopped by the hospital, & he had a smile on his face, Steve noticed it, & said, "I like that smile", he stated, The Big Man said, "I have every reason to smile, The Idiot forgot the camera was there, I talked to the owner, & I have the footage of what happened, & I got the murder weapon", The Seal nodded, & clasped his friend on the shoulder, & said, "Great job, Lou", The Former SWAT Commander nodded his thanks, & said, "I will help Kono in the morning, We will get the bastard for this", & he left them alone to relax, & he went home to rest, & hurry into HQ the next day. He knows when it's like to pull an all-nighter, so he will help in any way that he can.

 

Adam showed up after they had dinner, & he told them what he knew from his contacts, & showed them the past transactions from Rayburn's businesses. "Steve, You got to be careful, He is smart & sly, He _**will**_ always find ways to escape any situations that he was in". Chin said confidently, "He will make a mistake,  & we **_will_** be ready for him", Catherine said agreeing, "Yes, We will", Steve said simply to Adam, "Adam, Don't worry about us, We will be safe, Just keep our nieces  & Danny safe", The Former Yakuza Leader & nodded, indicating that he understood, & that he trusts Steve, & any decisions that he makes, They were shocked to hear a moan coming from the bed in front of them.

 

"Danny, It's so good to see you awake, Pal", Steve said with a relieved smile, Chin said agreeing, "It sure is,,Brah, Don't try to talk, Save your strength". Catherine said, "I will call Kono, & see if she will bring the girls after school, That should make you feel better", Danny smiled at the mention of his precious daughter, "Just rest, Danny, We will be right here", Adam added, & Steve said, "Yeah, Sleep, Danny, The sooner you do that, the sooner you see Grace", Danny slowly nodded mouthing, _"Thank you"_ , & fell back into a deep sleep, while everyone else watched on, & kept watch on their love one, & make sure that no threats get to them, or to Danny again.

 

Meanwhile, Leigh was in her private bedroom on her jet, trying on the sexiest lingerie that she brought, when she had time to shop, Dee Dee knocked & came in, she took in the sight of her, & said, "Baby Doll, When Danny sees you in that hot number, You are gonna kill", The Singer blushed, & said, "Thank you", Her best friend sensed that something was on her mind, & asked, "What's up, Sweetie ?", Leigh sighed, & said, "I am just nervous about telling Danny about our baby", Her Best Friend/Manager reassured her, "It's gonna be fine", & they changed the subject, & Leigh told Dee Dee about surprising Danny with a romantic getaway.

 

Steve & Catherine went to find some witnesses, & follow up on leads, & new leads, while Chin stays with Danny, & watches over him. Lou said, " ** _Please_** tell me you have some luck with the pieces of evidence, that I gave you. Kono said with a smile, "Best luck actually, I got a clean beautiful print off of the murder weapon",,Lou said with a smile, "Groovy, Show me what you got", She pulled up the info,  & said, "We got to let the others know, as soon as we can". Lou said, as he read the screen, "I think the sooner, the better," Steve, & Catherine came back with scowl on their faces, Kono & Lou just knew that something had happened at the scene, & he was not gonna push them, til they are ready. They are gonna get & arrest Rayburn & Co. anyway that they can.


	7. Six:

Meanwhile, Chin was entertaining Adam with stories of when they first started out, & he laughed out loud, "No way, He hit McGarrett on the first day of Five-O forming ?, Man, He doesn't seem like to pack quite a punch, He seemed mellow sometimes, & that is because he hangs out with Grace, whenever the two have a free moment", The Hawaiian Lieutenant chuckled, & said, "Yep, He sure did, You definitely don't want to piss him off", They were interrupted by Danny slowly waking up, & said this with a smile, & they immediately turned to face him.

 

"Damn right, You _don't_ want to piss me off, I maybe small, but I am scrappy, As for McGarrett at the time, He got me shot an hour after we met each other,  & he nearly dislocated my arm, so I punched him", he said hoarsely. Chin said with a smile, "Glad to see you're awake, & bitching, Welcome back, Brother", Danny just smiled, & Adam said, "We sure missed you, Danny, Everyone is gonna be glad to see you", Danny suddenly remembered his ohana, & asked anxiously, "Is everyone else okay ?", Chin said, "Everyone is just fine, We need you to calm down". Danny nodded, & went back to sleep, while Chin & Adam kept watch. Chin called Steve to let him & the others that Danny is slowly improving.

 

Lou knew that going crazy was not the way to go, he asked calmly, "What happened, Guys ?", Steve managed to calm down, & get rid of the anger that he was feeling, & took a deep breath, then lets out. "We found that no one had seen anyone near the old warehouse, I think that they are too afraid to speak out, & they will do anything from dying at Rayburn's hands", Catherine added, "It seemed that if they don't say a thing, Things will remain normal, If they speak out to the cops, They lose everything & everyone that they love", she said, as she sat down, she lets out a frustrated sigh, & then Steve's phone rang, & they watched, as their love one & leader takes the call, & he had a smile on his face.

 

"Thanks for the update, Chin, We will be there as soon as we can", he smiled even bigger, as he hung up, & he looked at the group, "Danny is improving a lot better since we left, He was up & talked to Chin & Adam for a bit, But, I think I will feel better once Renee took a good look at him", The Seal said simply, He looked over at Lou, & did not have to say a word, "I am calling the queen herself", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he made the call to his wife, so they can find out once & for all, that Danny is gonna be okay. They will put away work for now.

 

Marcos was hell bent on making the Five-O work all during the days & nights, that he & his boss were on the island, He was meeting with some Rayburn's competitors, acting like Rayburn had screwed him, & then he said to himself, **"Showtime"** , & then he took out his machine gun, & opened fired on the scene, then he made sure that there was definitely evidence to point towards them shooting each other, **"Five-O better stay out of my way, Otherwise, There will be issues"** , he thought to himself, as he leaves the scene quickly.

 

Renee had Adam & Chin leave the room, while she examines Danny, & she was being completely thorough, making sure that she didn't miss a thing, Steve, Lou, Catherine, & Kono all came in, as Renee was coming out of the room, & said with a smile, "I think he should make a nice recovery from this, I also think that some of his work should be delegated, & he should rest, He needs it, no doubt about it". Steve said speaking for everyone, "We _**will**_ make sure that he will do just that", Everyone nodded,  & agreed to help Steve make sure that their blond love one will rest & relax, while he recovers.

 

Leigh was relieved that she finally landed in Oahu, & she was anxious to see Danny, & make sure for herself that she is okay. **"God, Please keep watch over him, til I get there"** , she thought to herself, as she prayed, She thought about all of the pleasant memories that she shared with Danny, & it made her smile, **"I am the luckiest woman in the world, To find a guy who would lay his life down for me"** , & she made some further arrangements for the tour, postponing, & making sure that everything is taking care of, so she could devote her time to Danny, & Grace. She had her driver take her & Dee Dee straight to the hospital.

 

They were allowed to see Danny after awhile, He was awake, & some color has come back to his cheeks, "Hey, Guys", he said with a watt smile, Everyone was hugging & kissing him gently, They updated him on the case, & what's happening, Danny suddenly remembered something, "The Son of a bitch was bigger than me, I couldn't get him off of me, But I scratched him, Here on the right cheek", he said demonstrated on his own, Five-O members smiled, cause they knew Danny would not surrender without putting up a fight. "Right on, Danno, I knew you would give him such a beating", Steve said proudly, & they talked about pleasant things, Leigh has came straight into the hospital, & found them all looking better, especially Danny, She cleared her throat, "Can I join in or is it a private party ?", Everyone smiled, as she stood right there, Danny was just speechless. Leigh was smiling, as her security detail was getting into position.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel, & Charlie came to Kono's house, & she was relieved to see that her little girl was okay, "Grace !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she went over to her, as she held her son. "Mom !", Grace said with equal happiness, as she hugged her mother, & baby brother, "Hey, Buddy, I missed you", Grace said, as she hugged her brother. "Missed you too, Gracie", Then she brought them over to where Samantha was, who was smiling, "Mom, Charlie, This is Uncle Lou's daughter, Samantha, Sam, This is mother, Rachel Edwards, & my brother, Charlie". They hugged, & then Rachel said to Samantha, "You better start calling me, Aunt Rachel, How about we order some pizza ?, I bet you are starving", The Girls nodded, & led them into Kono's house, where they are settling in for the evening.

 

"Babe, I am so glad to see you, But what the hell are you doing here ?", Danny asked, he was sure surprised to see her, cause she was supposed to be doing her tour, & she is back home with him, "Steve called me, I said, "Screw the tour", as he filled me in, Plus, I can go back when I want, but I think it's gonna be sooner, than later", Everyone was disappointed to hear the news. "We need to talk anyways", she said, Danny said agreeing with a nod, "Yes, We do", Steve said, "Leigh, I think you should stay at my house", Leigh said, "No", Kono said, "Leigh, Come on, There is a drug dealer out there, who wouldn't hesitate hurting anymore people that we love", Leigh had her eyes blazed with anger, "I don't fucking care, I **_am_** not leaving Danny, That's **_final_** ", Chin said with a sigh, "Steve's right, We can protect you better at his place, while Danny is recovering, Then we can protect you both, when he gets out of here", Lou said, "You are not doing Danny any favors running yourself ragged", Adam & Catherine just pkeaded with her with a look. Danny whispered into her ear, "Come on, Please, Baby, It would make me feel better having Super Seal protect you", She did not want to cause Danny any problems, or make him worry, so she nodded, when he was gonna fall asleep, Everyone left, except for Catherine, who kept a sharp watch on him.

  
 


	8. Seven:

Leigh was so tired from the trip, & she was slowly making her way inside of Steve's house, & she settles right on the couch, while Chin & Steve came in, & checked everything, before they lock up for the night, & go right to bed, & be ready for whatever comes their way.

 

"I am just so glad to be home, I missed you guys, & Danny so much, & these past months had been hell", Leigh said with a sigh, & she was ready to go to sleep. "Yeah, You are here now, & that all it matters", Chin said with a smile, & Steve agreed, & then she said, "I have something to tell you", & smiled. "I'm pregnant !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she leaves the two men in shock. Then they went to hug her, & said this as a response to her announcement, as they sat down.

 

Adam & Kono came in, & they found the kids relaxed, & snuggled against Rachel sound asleep, while watching a movie, she smiled, & said, "Hi, Guys, There some pizza warming up in the oven", The British Woman said, indicating towards the kitchen. "Thanks, Rachel, Danny's better, & has woken up", Kono said updating her, Rachel closed her eyes, keeping the emotion from coming out. "That is great news !", she declared exclaiming with her happiness. Adam said agreeing, "Yeah, It is, Let me help you get the kids to bed, & the three of us could have a glass of wine," Rachel nodded in agreement, & they went to put the kids to bed, while Kono sets everything up.

 

Catherine relaxed with a smile, as she watched Danny get his vitals for the final time that night. "I wanted to show you something, Bottom left hand draw of that dresser", The Brunette did, as she was told, & gasped, as she opened the ring box, & took in the sight of the ring. "Danny, It's gorgeous", she gasped, as she puts it back, sits down, & faces him. "Thanks, I wanted to do this right", Danny said with a smile, as he laid back, Catherine said reassuring him, "She will be thrilled", He fell asleep, while she looked at some case files.

 

Duke got the call about the restaurant bust, He sighed, & said, "This is gonna be a _**real**_ shit storm", He called Steve, so he knows what is up in his city. "Steve, It's Duke, We got a problem",  & fills him in, & then he told the cops, & CSI, "Get started, McGarrett wants details, so stay alive, & be alert", They went on with their work, so they can catch the person, who is responsible for this ugly crime.

 

"We are so happy for you", Steve said, as he leaned in, & hugged her. Chin added, as he gave her his hug, "We will be there for you", as they were enjoying their time together, Suddenly, Steve's phone rang, & he said, "Yeah, Duke", & listened to what their friend, & sgt. had to say, He exclaimed, "Shit !", & he told Chin this. "We got a murder in Waikiki, Call Kono, Have her meet us there", Chin went to do his task, while Steve went to get their stuff ready, They are hpoing to solve it very quickly, so they can relax.

 

Kono, Rachel, & Adam were about to enjoy their wine, & Kono's phone rang, "Crap", she muttered, & answered the phone. "Yes, Chin ?", & listened to what he had to say, "I will be right there, See you in fifteen minutes", she turned to Rachel, & Adam, & saying, "Sorry, Guys", Rachel said, "We understand", Adam said agreeing, "Yeah, We do, Please be safe", & they shared a quick kiss, & she hurried out to meet her love ones, & teammates at the crime scene, so she can help out, & do her part.

 

When they got there, It was a gruesome scene, as they were making their way through, "Oh, God, Whoever did this, They made it personal", Steve said, & Chin said, "Yep, The payback is gonna be bitch". Kono said, "We will be ready for whoever it is", & they continued to work through the night, & they knew it's gonna be a long one. Meanwhile, Leigh settled in for a good night sleep for a change.

 

Catherine got a phone call from Steve, updating her on the case, she listened to every detail that he was telling her. "I understand, When I get to HQ, I will check everything that you send me with a fine tooth comb", & she listened for a few more minutes, & said, "I will, You too, Love you", & they hung up, & she said to Danny, who was asleep, "We almost got them, Danny, We will get the son of a bitch", & she went back to her book, & continued to keep watch on Danny.

 

Rayburn was watching Marcos with a critical eye, & had a feeling that he might crack under pressure, if HPD, or Five-O gets to him about what they are doing. He called Rodiguez over, & said, "Keep a watch over him, If he has the urge to talk to anyone, especially law enforcement. Take care of him", The Burly Bodyguard said, "Yes, Sir", & they kept watching Marcos, as he was doing his job. Then, They went to do their work for the day.


	9. Eight:

After a good night sleep the team was ready to go at it, Lou said with a smile, & said, "I got something juicy to share", as he held up a DVD for them to them to see, "I love the look on your face, Lou, Spill it", Steve said, as he is not getting his hopes up now. "I think we got our attacker on Danny, & he will lead us to Rayburn, That is the bigger fish we want to fry for this", Lou said confidently, as he loaded up the disc in the smart table, & got it going. They turned their attention to the screens, & watched as the video played for them.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine decided to take a break, & smiled when Leigh came to the hospital with her security team that Steve had personally arranged, & they positioned themselves outside, & she & the pop star hugged, she left to get coffee, not before she was ushered into Danny's room, He smiled, & said, "Hey there, Doll, I am so glad to see you, Come here", she went straight to him, & said, "Me too, Jersey", they hugged & passionately kissed, she looked at him, & said, "Danny, We have to talk", Danny noticed that she was acting strangely, & said, "Everything okay, Leigh ?", she nodded, & said, "Yeah, There is something I have to tell you", The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, "I have something to tell you, or asking you actually", Leigh's interest perked up, as she looked over at her lover.

 

"The son of a bitch was stupid, He did not see a camera, that was hanging from the corner wall," Lou reported, as he typed in a request, a couple of seconds later, He told them, "Our contestant's name is Marcos, Hired Gunman, & Assassin for Rayburn, He has been around this game for 10 years, Never convicted, or arrested," Chin said angrily thinking about Danny in a hospital bed, "That's about to change". Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "That's right, We are gonna get this asshole for Danny, Let's find him, & all of his connections through here", Kono said with a smile, "On it, Bossman, Big, Dumb, & Ugly are my favorite", With that, They hurried out of HQ, & solve this case quickly.

 

"Leigh, I **_am_** so in love with you,  & I know what I want us to get married as soon as possible, I know that this isn't the most romantic place for this, But, I learned never to take everything for granted, Please make me the happiest man on Earth, & marry me ?", Leigh had tears in her eyes, "Of course, Danny Williams, Of course, I will marry you", He placed the engagement ring on her finger, & they shared a passionate kiss, "Danny, I just found I am pregnant, That is why I am here to tell you, & to sort out our future, So, I was wondering, Will you be happy about that ?", Danny gestured for her to come over, "Come here, Baby", & he whispered into her ear, as they hugged, "You just made me the happiest man ever, Of course, I am happy, I wanted to be a father again", They just laid there, & caressed each other, til they fell asleep.

 

They found Marcos at a dive pool hall, & he said, "Man, Police & Five-O are pains in my ass", He gestured for his friends to take care of them, but Five-O handled them without hesitation, Kono went to grab the bodyguard, & said, "You are under arrest", & Marcos shoved her with a growl, "Get off of me, Bitch", & she fell to the ground, Steve was closer, & kneed him in the groin, & slammed his face on the hood of the camaro, "Hey, Put your hands on her again, You will be wishing that you put your hands on me !", He nodded for Chin & Lou to come over, & Chin said, "You are lucky I am a peaceful man, otherwise, I will tear your heart out", Lou added, "Never fuck with a cop's ohana", He held their suspect down, & Chin cuffed him, They took him into custody, & straight into Five-O HQ.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was having nightmares about Colombia, He screamed out, "STEVE, LEIGH, NO!!!!, as he was thrashing about, Dr. Johnson, her staff, came, Leigh was being led out of the room, by Catherine, while the good doctor & her staff worked on getting the blond detective settled again, As they watched through the two-way window, "I can't lose him, Catherine, I just can't", she said sobbing, as she laid her head on her best friend's shoulder, Catherine said comforting her & soothingly, "Shhh, Sweetie, Everything will be okay", They stayed like that for awhile.

 

"Give us Rayburn, You walk out this door, It's that simple", Steve said, as he leaned against the wall, Marcos said, "I ain't telling you shit," then he said something in his native language. "Hey, That better mean "Try the Chicken Tacos", Tough Guy", Kono said, as she slapped him upside his head, as she sat on the edge of the table. "Stop, Dicking us around, We will make your life a living hell", Chin said, "We don't want to do this, But we will, _****_we have to", Marcos was not saying a word. "We got you on attempted murder of a cop, Your ass belongs to us", He went to the door, & said, "Duke, Take this piece of shit out of our sight". Duke did the task, & Steve said, "A night in our holding cells will change his mind", The others nodded, & they all went back to work.

 

Dr. Johnson came out to tell the ladies what was wrong with Danny, "Luckily, It was nothing serious, His stitches were pulled out, We fixed them, & I think that he was suffering from a nightmare". Leigh went by Danny's bedside, & said, "I am here, Danny, I'm not leaving", & she vowed, as,she thought to herself, **"I am not leaving"** , & kissed him on the forehead. Catherine updated Steve, & reassured him that he was fine. Then, she called out for food, & joined her friend, as they kept vigil at Danny's bedside, til he wakes up, & they updated the other on their lives, as they left.

 

Rayburn heard through his sources, that Marcos was captured by Five-O, & he considering spilling the beans, He called Rodriguez, & updated,him on the latest development. "Don't worry, Señor, It will get done, He won't utter a word about this". Rayburn said, "Good, Get it done, We _can't_ waste anytime", He hung up,  & went to check on other things, Before he went home to relax, & just not think about it. He will own, & rule Hawaii for many years to come.

 

Steve, Kono, Chin, & Lou made it to the hospital, & they were glad to see Danny was okay, as he slept on. He woke up, & told them about the engagement, & the baby. They were happy, "All the best to you, Guys", as Catherine hugged them. "I told Leigh last night, & I am telling you, We will be there for you", Chin nodded in agreement, & said, "Absolutely, Call on us, Don't even hesitate". Lou simply added, "Ohana forever", The Newly Engaged Couple just smiled, cause they were lucky to have love ones to call ohana, now & forever.


	10. Nine:

A couple weeks later, without further setbacks, Danny was released to go home, & he missed his house terribly, Also he wanted to relax with Leigh, & shut out the world. Renee was going over last minute instructions, & she kissed him on the cheek, "I am so happy for you, Danny, It's about damn time, That baby will love you, Just like Gracie, & Charlie will", Danny smiled, & said, as he kissed her on the cheek, "You are a goddess, Thank you for saving me, & making sure that I leave this place on my own two feet", Renee said with a chuckle, "You are a charmer, Danny, You are welcome, Anytime". Leigh came in & watched the scene in front of her.

 

"He is right, You are a goddess, I am making sure that Lou knows that, We owe you so much, My Friend, Thank you so much", Leigh said, as she hugged the good doctor. "I am just doing my job", Renee said with a smile, & she said, "Go on, Get him on home, I don't want to see him in here, Unless it's for a checkup", The Happy Couple understood, & they left the hospital for Danny's house, & just be lazy, & not worry about work for a change, & get to the other intimately.

 

"You are pains in my ass, I ain't gonna give you shit, or give up Rayburn, You are wasting your time, Now let me go, or leave me alone, so I can do my time in peace", Marcos said, as he was feeling pissed off. "You are gonna tell us something, Cause you almost killed a cop, who is also ohana to us", Chin said from his seat. "Yeah, If you tell us something good, I will guarantee protection for you inside, while you're doing your sentence", Steve said, as he leaned against the wall. "Fuck you !", the bodyguard exclaimed with a growl, "You're a little bitty man, who can't get it up", Kono taunted him.

 

"Fuck you, Bitch", he said with venom, & spat in her face, which got her off guard, "Hey !", Catherine said exclaiming, as she kicked him in the balls from under the table, Chin handled his cousin a tissue, & looked at him, like he was gonna rip him apart. "You better treat these ladies with respect, Boy, or I will be kicking your ass all over this room", Lou said with a warning. Steve called out, "Duke, Take this piece of shit back to his holding cell", "Right away, Commander", Their Old Friend said simply, & did the task. While, The Others were talking among themselves.

 

"I think we rattled his cage a bit", Steve said, as he joined his teammates, & sat down in Marcos's spot. Chin nodded, & said, "I think that he is slowly ready to come to the other side with us", Kono said, "He realizes that the only way to save his ass is to work with us, so he can survive Rayburn, & his brand of terror", Catherine said with a little bit worry in her voice, "Is he gonna bite ?", Steve said with a confident tone, & smile, "Oh, He _**will**_ bite, cause he knows that he has nowhere else to turn, Plus, He is my favorite type of guy, big, dumb,  & ugly", & they went to get dinner, so they can celebrate Danny being home properly.

 

Rayburn heard that Marcos is on the verge of cracking, He turned to his trusted associate, & said, "I want him dead, I mean dead as a door nail, I don't want him to speaking to any cops, Especially Five-O", Rodiguez said, "It shall be done", & he went to make arrangements, so he can take care of it personally. **"I think now Rayburn can trust me"** , The Second-in-Command thought to himself, as he carried out his planning.

 

Marcos was in his cell, he was thinking about his chat with Five-O, & thought to himself, "Those guys are idiots, I ain't gonna squeal on no one, I ain't that stupid, I will make sure that Rayburn knows that", He was about to take a nap, when he saw the guard outside, & he entered, Marcos gasped, & asked, "What the fuck are you doing here ?", Rodiguez said with an evil smirk, "Delivering a message, Hi, Marcos, Bye Marcos", He shot him in the forehead, & the bodyguard fell on his bed, & against the wall. The New Bodyguard left quickly, as he came in without being undetected.

 

At the market, The Team was having so much fun getting the groceries, & other stuff, that they thought Danny might need in helping with his recovery. Steve let his mind drifted back towards that awful day that Danny was shot, & what he went through, Steve managed to choke back the emotion, & he was brought back to the present by Catherine's warm presence. She looked at him, & asked with concern, "Are you okay, Steve ?", Steve nodded, & she knew what he was thinking about, "He is okay, He is okay to our quick thinking", she said reassuring him. He nodded, & shook his head to clear it, "Let's go meet the others, They should be done by now", & they were indeed, & they paid for their purchases, & headed straight for Danny's house.

 

They arrived on time, Grace said, "Let me help, please ?, I will be the sous chef", She helped them getting everything in the house, & they made sure that Danny was relaxing with his hot lady at his side. "Just trust us, Danno, It will be great", Steve said, as he brought him a coke, Chin said, "We got this under control", Kono said, "Yeah, Adam is gonna bring some dessert over later", Catherine said, "You will get to try it first". Danny agreed, & let them take over his home, while, he just enjoyed being caressed & pampered by Leigh. Grace brought out the first piece of food, "Here, Danno, Uncle Steve wanted you to try it, & make sure that it's not too spicy", Danny tried it, & told her to tell Steve, that it's perfect, & not change a thing with it.

 

Adam showed up with a great cheesecake, & he made sure that Danny gets a very big piece of it, After good food, & friends, They left, & Grace was asleep, Leigh said with a seductive & sultry voice, "Now, _**Detective Williams**_ , It's time to take care of you", She proceeded to strip out of her clothes, & the blond's mouth went dry at the sight. "Baby, As much as I want to, I am still a little stiff, & I can't do much....", He was cut off by his lover saying, "You won't have to do a thing", As quick as lighting, she got his pants, & boxers down, & she said in a whisper, "Beautiful", She proceeded to suck him off, & then after that, she is gently gonna make love to him.


	11. Ten:

"OHHHH, SHIT !!!!", Danny shouted loudly, as he was enjoying getting pleasured by Leigh, as he relaxed. She was hoping to achieve that result, cause it is important that he is not stressed, & very happy with what they are doing in their sex life, & to heat it up.

 

"Don't be afraid of being loud, Love, Be vocal, I want to hear it", Leigh said with a smirk, as she was stroking him, bringing him to hardness, Danny just moaned, as a response to what she was doing. He was flushed, & it didn't take him long to be panting, "I....I....I can't hold in much longer", he panted out. "Let it go, _ **Baby**_ , I got you", she said with a seductive smile, & took his whole length in. Then, he lets out his release, & she came right afterwards, They held each other, as they were enjoying their post orgasmic bliss, sitting there in silence.

 

Steve exclaimed, as he took in the sight of a dead Marcos, "Son of a bitch !", He & Chin offered to take the call, Chin said, "This was our only lead", as they checked out the scene. Steve said, "How did this happen ?", as he looked at Duke, "Someone dressed as one of us, Snuck in & popped him, Rayburn's Top Man did it", Steve said, "Smart, Go in, & out undetected". Chin said, "I would do it that way", & Steve gave out orders, & they had the scene secured, & locked, after getting Marcos's body out of there, & into the morgue, where Max will examine it, & find out exactly what happened.

 

Rayburn in the meantime, was impressed that Rodiguez took care of everything, & made sure that nothing was traced back to them, & he was able to move around Honolulu without any problems. He hate to leave such a beautiful place, but he can't risk on getting caught, & going to jail."I will rule these islands", he thought to himself with a smirk on his face. But, He has to get rid of Danny Williams first, & anyone that gets in his,way, of accomplishing what he wants.

 

Danny slowly moved out of Leigh's way, so she can get up, They both composed themselves, & she said with a smile, "That **_was_** truly amazing", The Blond laughed, as he agreed, saying, "It _sure_ was". She gently helped him up,  & said, "Shower Time", & they went in, & they spent some time making out, & washing the other's body. Then, They went into their bedroom, & they got settled in, they relaxed, Danny fell asleep first, "I love you, Danny Williams, I always will", she vowed, & joined her lover in a peaceful slumber.

 

Steve had a meeting with the seals, that he arranged for Leigh's detail, He told them, "Don't underestimate Rayburn, He will get what he wants, Also, Detective Williams is still recovering from his ordeal, I want eyes on him, & his daughter, Grace, & son, Charles, Anything happens to them, It's your head, Understand ?", Hoo-Yah !", The Seals exclaimed in unison, & he dismissed them, & finished up his work, & then went home himself. He will be on his toes, where Rayburn is concerned, & stop him right then, & there, He will personally put him in jail.

 

The Next Morning, Grace was excited to hang out with her dad, & Leigh, They get to have an uninterrupted day to themselves, & they were gonna show Leigh their secret spots, that they like to go. "This is gonna be so great !", The Young Girl exclaimed with happiness. Danny loves it when his daughter is happy, & he said agreeing, "It sure will, Monkey". Leigh just loved watching her two favorite people interact with each other, then she said, "We should get a move on", They got ready, then cleaned, & locked everything up. They were ready to start their fun day, having no idea that it will turn deadly.

 

Steve, Kono, Chin, & Lou were going through all of the video footage from HPD, & it seemed everything looks normal, then they got to where Marcos was shot, Steve said to Kono, "Can you clean up our perp's face ?", she did, & it came out clear, "Oh, Shit !", Chin said exclaiming, as they were looking at the picture. "You said it", Lou said, as he was getting further information, The Ex-Surfer said, "What ?, What is it ?", Steve said, "He,is definitely a bad dude, Someone not to fuck with", he got on the phone, & immediately called Danny to update him, cause he, Leigh, & Grace are in danger.

 

Danny took his girls to lunch at a popular spot that he heard about through the grapevine, He just let the girls' laughter wash over him, & it was like an instant cure, Everything was fine, til some shooting had started. Grace was afraid, & she didn't know what to do, Danny covered her with his body, despite being injured himself. Leigh was covering Grace too. Danny's phone rang, & immediately answered it, as he fired back at the shooter, trying to wound him.

 

"Steven, I need some backup, I am pinned down, Please help me !", The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed, as he ducked, when a shot came near him again. _"Backup is on the way", Steve said on the other line_ , Danny said, "Talk to you later", & the shooting went on for a bit longer. Then, The Shooter escaped, & Danny checked over his girls, & all of the citizens there, Til Steve & the others could come, & help them.


	12. Eleven:

Steve, & the others came rushing in with reinforcements, & they were relieved to see that their friends, & love ones are okay. They checked everything over, & Danny was rightly pissed off, cause the bullets were too close to his family, & unborn child. He said to his best friend, teammate, & love one, "I am not gonna give you crap over this, But I want you to use your skills, & catch the son of a bitch", & Steve nodded, & said, "I promise", He took him, Grace, & Leigh over to his place.

 

Kono was making sure that nothing was missed, while Chin was gathering up evidence, & trying to find witnesses, & Steve managed to get Danny, & his love ones through, despite being hounded by the press. "You guys are gonna be okay, I am gonna have the seals surround the house, & make sure that they don't smother you", Danny agreed, & said, "Thanks, I just don't want anything to happen to my kids, Brother", Steve said vowing, "On my eyes, I won't let anything happen to Grace, & Charlie". Danny smiled, & said, "I know that, Buddy", & he snuggled up with Leigh, & relaxed, as they were making their way towards Steve's house, so they can get settled in.

 

Rayburn was pissed off that Rodiguez did not kill Danny, "I want results, & I won't pay another nickel, if I don't get any soon, & fast", & the bodyguard said, "Sí, Señor", & he went to make some new arrangements, & to also make sure that it is done right. He knew that if he wanted to move up, He has do all of the dirty work. Rayburn in the meantime, was in his office, & said thinking, "I am gonna kill Five-O myself, if Rodiguez doesn't, & I am gonna kill him", He focused on his work, & wants,to get through his day without any problems.

 

Danny got settled, & Leigh laid on his chest, she said to him, "Don't worry, We **_will_** be all right",  & he nodded, cause she is right. He trusts his ohana, & he knew that they would die for him, Leigh, & his kids. "Baby, I promise that I'll relax, but it won't be easy, & I hope that when this is all over, we can take a vacation", Leigh said with a smirk, "I arranged something for us at the end of the month, Before I go on tour". Danny smiled, & said, "I like the sound of that", & they spent the rest of the time cuddling, & snuggling.

 

Steve went over the new plan with the seal detail, he had arranged, & he said, "I want you all close on this, & _no one_ hesitates,  & please make sure that if you have the shot, You take it". The Seals exclaimed in unison, "Yes, Sir !", The Five-O Commander was pleased with their response, & said, "Good men, Take the rest of the night off, We start at 10:00 sharp", They nodded, & the meeting was dismissed, & everyone was ready to have,some fun for a change, instead of being on pins, & needles.

 

Leigh found a way to make Danny to relax, she decided to put on a lingerie show with the purchases that she made in New York, Danny's mouth watered at the decadent sight in front of him, & he wolf whistled, as she showed off moves, that should be illegal. "God, You _**are**_ so gorgeous, I would fuck you in that cute little number", he breathed out, as he took in the voluptuous cleavage. She gave a saucy wink,  & said, Darling, a you haven't seen anything yet", as she continued to dance sinfully. Then, she went to put on the next outfit, & she knew it would drive her lover crazy.

 

"Shit, You are practically naked !", Danny exclaimed in disbelief, as he watched her sashayed herself over, & straddled him, & proceeded to gave him a lap dance, he moaned out pleasurably, & he was enjoying what she was doing to him. She licked him through his boxer briefs, & he was full of lust now. He practically was a mess, & she pulled them down, & off, & she worked him til he was hard, & coming down his throat, she licked every drop, til he was cleaned, & dried. He got to have fun with her cleavage.

 

Steve was on watch, & he had a watchful eye on his property, & he was sure that Rodiguez was gonna hit, & he will make damn sure that Danny survives this, & helps takes out Rayburn, He saw that something was in the bushes, & he found a sniper, He growled to him, "You move, You die", as he had his gun drawn on him. He called Lou, Chin, & Kono, They took him to HPD, & put him on ice, as they interrogate him fully. He told Danny, & Leigh that everything is fine. The Couple relaxed, & went to bed.

 

Rayburn was mad that the sniper got caught, & he said to Rodiguez, "I am giving you one more chance, You fuck up, You're dead", The Bodyguard went to get ready, & make more arrangements for himself to take care of the job himself, & he would make sure that he would not be seen, & discovered. He wants Rayburn to succeed, & he organized everything that he needed. He went ahead, & packed everything, & then head for the airport. He wants to make his boss happy, & he won't come back til he succeeded.

 

Danny felt like he was floating on cloud nine, He felt a pair of warm lips on his dick, He was thrusting into it on instinct,"Yeah, _**Baby**_ , Give it to me", Leigh purred seductively, as she kept up what she was doing, & he was putty in her hands. He orgasmed hard, & then when he composed himself. He had felt well enough, & had his payback of fun, & made sure that she was going to feel everything, that he did.


	13. Twelve:

Danny was even doing better than ever, It was getting close to Leigh going back on tour, & he had a,feeling that she had something planned, & he decided to not to push, & go with the flow, & just relaxed. He was busy doing his therapy exercises, & decided to do a romantic surprise for her, He planned in his head, as he continued his work out, & then he was gonna plan out the rest of his day.

 

Leigh was busy coming up with a fun way for to keep her lover aroused, & interested in her, enough for him willing to jump her bones, & never let her go again. She put on her sexiest bra, & panties. "Look out, Danny, I am gonna make your dreams come true, & rock your world", as she put the finishing touches on her outfit, & put on a pair of hooker heels, so it will complete her sexiness, & she went off towards to the kitchen, & make breakfast for his lover. She went to get on her apron, & planned on making a wonderful meal.

 

Steve in the meantime, was helping with arrangements that Leigh needed done, He was glad to help out, Danny was his best friend, & he wanted everything to be perfect for their trip. "I hope things go great for Danno this time, He deserves it", he thought to himself, & finished the last arrangement, & he called in a couple of favors for the couple. He smiled, & said to himself, "They are gonna be pleased with what I did for them", & he went to talk to his seal friends, on Maui, so they can keep watch on Leigh, & Danny.

 

Danny was feeling the effects of his work out, & he thought of the bit of luck that happened to him, & in his life. Leigh was everything to him, & the very best part of him, He was doing his boxing, & he thought that he made the best decision, about marrying her, & sharing his life with her. He punched the hell out of the bag, & relived the tension, & felt so good. A voice said seductively, from behind him, " ** _Detective_** , Time to come, & get breakfast". His mouth watered at the sight of his partially naked woman in an apron, & she posed sexy in the doorway.

 

"Mmmm, **_Detective_** , It looks like you had been a good boy this morning, & I think you deserve a treat", she purred seductively, as she wiggled her hips, & went right back to the kitchen. Danny was amazed at all of the foods, that she had made, **"God, She looks tempting like this"** , he thought to himself, & suddenly he was forced to a wall, & he didn't even want to fight her, as she was making a meal out of him. Danny was putty in her hands.

 

Meanwhile, Rayburn was happy that things are gonna go according to plan, He knew that Rodiguez has not let him down yet, & he needs to step it up on his shipment orders. He wants to be on top of his game, & he knows Five-O will try & stop him. He called Rodiguez to his office, & when the hit man/bodyguard came, Rayburn said with a commanding tone, "I **_want_** your contacts to get rid of Williams, I need your focus here, so make any necessary arrangements,  & do it", "Sí, Señor, I will take care of it", & they went to work on the final part of their operation. Rodiguez will make sure that Five-O will stay out of their way. 

 

"God, You drive me crazy like this, **_Baby_** , I love it when you are like this", Leigh purred seductively, as she worried his nipples, & tortured them , til they are red with saliva, He moaned, as she putting ticklish kisses everywhere on his body, & he moaned out, as a response. Danny said panting,"St....st....stop with the teasing, & fuck me already", Leigh was licking him up, & down, "Tsktsktsk, After breakfast, **_Stud_** ", she said seductively, & winked at him, giving his cock, & balls a gentle squeeze, & then she sauntered out of the room, Danny trailer behind her towards the kitchen.

 

Steve got in contact with his friends in Maui, They assured him that everything will be okay for them, & that they will have a great time, " ** _Please_** watch out for them, They are family, ohana, they _**mean**_ a lot to me", Steve practically begged her, "Don't worry, McGarrett, I won't let them out of my sight for a second", Kay, His Contact vowed. "Make sure that you don't tell them a thing,  & send the bill to me", "Yes, Sir", she said, & they spent a couple of minutes, shooting the breeze, & updating the other on their lives, & they hung up, & went back to their work that had piled up for their day.

 

Meanwhile, Rodiguez was talking to his own contact, Martinez, & he said, "Señor Rayburn is a very powerful man, & he **_will_** pay handsomely too for the risks that you are taking, $500,000 for the info on what you find on that pig,  & another $500,000 for when the deed is done, & untraceable, It needs to be done fast, & soon", Martinez said, as he was thinking, "I can definitely make it happen, I will need additional resources though", Rodiguez said,"Here, This should be enough", & gave him $100,000 to spend. "Gracias, Señor", They concluded their conversation, & went back to their respected businesses.

 

"You've been a bad girl for teasing me like that, _**Slut**_ ", he whispered seductively into her ear, as he bent her over the table, & ripped her sexy outfit off,& then he got out of his work out shorts, & prepped her using honey, & he licked it, & her, til she became sensitive. Then she turned his cock into dessert, by using chocolate sauce, & whipped cream. They were fucking each other's brains out, til they were spent, & they laid on the table, as they were enjoying their bliss, & they hope for more of these encounters in the future.


	14. Thirteen:

Leigh & Danny were enjoying the time to themselves, as they laid in bed after their orgasmic bliss, & they were just acting like two teenagers in love. "I can't believe that we are together for 6 years, I think we should celebrate this", The Blond said, as he caressed his lover's back, "Funny, You should mentioned it, I arranged a little getaway for us on Maui, I think we deserve it for all that we had been though, Don't you think, **_Stud_**  ?", she asked with a seductive smirk, as she licked a nipple.

 

"Whatever you want, Baby, Whatever you want, We got the freedom for awhile, Before we have to get back to our jobs", He shuddered, as she bit the nipple, & then she stroked him to hardness, "God, You will be the death of me, I swear it, But what a way to go", he breathed out, Leigh smiled, & said, "Little Ole Me ?, I am not doing a blessed thing". He got control of himself, & then he went for his payback. They were fucking again, & then he said, "Join me in the shower ?", She nodded, & they had made love in there too, & they went to take a nap, before they head out for the afternoon, & have some fun, just the two of them. Leigh realized this is the life that she wants, & she will make sure that she won't let anything or anyone get in her way.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine was surprised to see Steve still up, & not back in bed after his meeting, "Baby, What's wrong ?", The Seal said, "I can't help to think that something will go wrong on the trip, I just hope that Leigh, & Danny prepared themselves for any kind of situation", she kissed him, & said, "Steve, You got to trust Danny, okay, I am sure that he is thinking of everything that he needs, or necessary to bring on the trip", Steve smiled, & said, "You are right, You are right", he looked at her with a smirk, "Hmmmm, How about I focus my attention on you, Lieutenant ?", The Naval Beauty said smiling, "Best idea that you ever had, Commander", & she leads him back towards their bed, & they proceeded to tire the other out, & fall back into a peaceful slumber, til afternoon shows up.

 

Danny & Leigh had a wonderful reheated late breakfast, when they got up, & they got ready for some alone time, & shopping to do for their trip, The Loudmouth Detective felt flatter, cause no one has ever did this for him before, Not even Rachel. He called a florist in Maui, & had some red roses delivered to their hotel, & he smiled, as he thought to himself, "Leigh is not the only romantic one, I could be just as romantic", He managed to make some other arrangements, while his lover was getting ready, & when she came out, she noticed that he was acting a little strange, but decided not to push it. He went in to get ready, & she double checked everything that she planned, & it was all set for them when they arrive at the hotel.

 

Lou was checking out Rayburn's activities during the day, & he was shocked to see that he was dealing right out in public, "Man must be stupid to risk it all", he thought to himself, as he kept up his watch detail, & he shook his head negatively. He called up Steve, & said, "Steve, I found the source of Rayburn's operation, Wanna take a peek with me ?....Okay, See you in a few minutes", He hung up, & continued his assignment, He wants this guy so bad, & make him suffer for what he did to Danny, & Marcos, As he watched him, & said thinking vowing to himself, **"We _will_ get you, Sucker"** , He took a sip of coffee, & tried to stay awake that early in the morning, til Steve comes & backs him up.

 

Chin was fixing his motorcycle, & he was glad for this bit of time off, & he hopes that it won't be interrupted for him, He was looking forward to a break for himself, **"God, I think I _will_ take a ride up along the hillside, see what's happening there"** , he thought to himself. He got it all fixed up, & he was in a very happy mood, "Duke, Call me if something pops, Okay ?", he calls the team's longtime friend at the HPD station, & he started up his bike, & headed for his intended route. He smiled, cause despite how ugly this case had turned, He was grateful for a lot of things in his life, that turned out right. The Hawaiian Lieutenant took some time to think, as he was traveling down the highway, til he reached the off ramp for the hillside.

 

Kamekona could not believe that Rodiguez had the balls to come to his shrimp truck, & he subtly signaled Flippa, & he called HPD on command, He said, "Sgt. Lukela, I think we got a bad guy here, The one that shot Danny Williams, Kamekona wants someone to come here, ASAP", He listened for a second, & said, "Okay, Thank you", & he nodded to Kamekona, & the shrimp owner nodded back, & he kept a sharp on the bodyguard/assassian for awhile. The Cousins hope that there won't be any bloodshed happening, & anyone getting killed on his watch.

 

Leigh & Danny were at a men's shop, Danny was going through some dress shirts, & sighed cause he couldn't decide on what to buy, The Singer found a perfect one in the pile, & said, "Here, Baby, This matches your eyes", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Love", He tried it on, & she whistled, & said, "Oh yeah, Very sexy, very sexy indeed", He blushed, & said, "Thanks", & then he got some pants to match his purchases, that he made with Leigh's help, "Lunch ?", He asked, & she said, "In awhile, I am hungry for something now", she paid for the purchases, & she led him to an alley, where they spend some time making love, cause she was so horny.

 

Kono got Duke's call, & she went over to **_Kamekona's_** , & the shrimp man filled her in on everything that happened, she nodded, as she looked at him, "Don't worry, I think he is just planning his next move, That's all", she ordered a detailed to be put on him, & updated Steve, who gave his approval, & she asked Catherine to meet her at HQ, cause they have to go over some evidence from Marcos being killed, that was missed, & it can help them solve the case faster, & get Rayburn, Rodiguez, & Co. right into jail. She was not gonna back down no matter what Rayburn does to her team, or her.

 

Steve was ready to pack in, & he said to Lou, "How about a late breakfast ?, I am buying", Lou nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry, & Rayburn is not doing anything interesting anyway, Let's get the hell out of here", The Five-O Commander got into his silverado, & Lou started his vehicle, & they went to their breakfast spot, & relaxed for a bit, before they joined the girls at HQ. **"I _am_ gonna get Rayburn, Dead or Alive"** , The Seal vowed to himself, as he was following Lou, He wants to make sure that Hawaii still remains safe, & peaceful, Even if he has to die to do it, He won't let anything ruin his home, or the beautiful islands, that stand to lose a lot, if it's not taken care of, Steve will make sure that his ohana remains protected by him.

 

Danny & Leigh were all set up for their trip by the end of the week, & they said their "goodbyes" to everyone at the airport, They were immediately on her private jet, & on their way to Maui, She said with a smile, "I love you so much, Daniel Williams", & she kissed him on the side of his head, "I love you too, Leigh Adams, You make me the happiest man on Earth", He took her hand, & kissed it, They relaxed, as they were making their way to their vacation spot, unaware that they have danger coming their way. Danny was prepared though, thanks to Steve urging him to take a couple of backup weapons with him, so he & Leigh are safe, & protected.

 

Rodiguez left the shrimp truck after awhile, He called his contact, "Make sure to make it look like an accident, I don't want anything tracing back to me or Rayburn, We will pay you very well for the additional troubles", The Contact said, "No problem, Señor, I will take everything", Rodiguez said, "Good, I will meet you in Maui in a few days after it's done", & he hung up, & went to relax for awhile, & just not worry about business for a change, & not stressed out about it.


	15. Fourteen:

Danny could not believe the place that Steve found for him & Leigh to have their trip at, It was absolutely breathtaking, & the outside view was just as amazing, Leigh went outside to check it out, & she was thinking of maybe finding a summer home here, instead of the current one, that she is living at right now. Her blond lover came from behind, & put his arms around her waist, & he nuzzled her neck.

 

"Are you happy, Baby ?", Danny asked whispering into her ear, & she shivered, as a response, to him doing that. She composed herself, & said with a smile, "I am **_very_** happy, I got the hottest guy as my bodyguard, two great kids, as my future stepkids,  & a baby on the way, also a hot career, But you know what would make me **_very_** happy ?", she asked, as she arched an eyebrow. The Blond asked, "What, Honey ?", he embraced her, as he held eye contact with her. She gave an evil smirk, as she held him.

 

"I _want_ to rip your clothes off,  & lick you all over, from your lips, down to your tip of your penis," Danny moaned this time, & pulled her along, "Let's make it happen", & they headed for the bedroom, where they knew, that they wouldn't come up for air, til dinnertime. Danny knew he was truly screwed, as Leigh came up to him with lust, & desire. She was high on her hormones, & her hunger for Danny. She walked around him, like a hunter stalking her prey, & subtly groped an asscheek, Danny gasped in surprise, as he was seeing her dominant side.

 

Steve & Catherine were having a romantic evening of their own, as they sat on the lanai, & watching the sunset. "You are the best, & wonderful for doing that for Danny, They will never forget it." Steve smiled, & said, "They are a great couple, & they deserve it", & Catherine had a smirk, & pushed him down in a chair, & was agonizingly undoing his button down shirt, & Steve moaned out, as she was peppering his neck with kisses, & she moved on to kissing his chest, & she then tongue bathed his nipples, & biting them, to get him aroused, & make him putty in his hands.

 

Rodiguez went to the nearest hotel that was near where Leigh, & Danny are staying at, He likes to stay incognito, & make sure that he doesn't miss a thing. The Hit Man knew that they would have to come out sooner or later, & he _**will**_ definitely get them, as soon as they showed their faces, He never makes a mistake, & he would get paid for this job, or kills Rayburn himself, cause he is not afraid, & he shows no emotions, when he is on the job, cause professionalism is the way to go.

 

Danny was trapped & Leigh had said this with a seductive, & sultry smile, "Mmmm, Let's get that button down off, shall we, **_Stud_** ?", she went behind him,  & slowly undid the buttons, & then with a growl, she tore it off, & pushed him on to the bed, & stretched out above him, teasing him ticklishly, & making him squirm, **"Mmmm, Something to remember for later"** , she thought to herself. She teased his nipples with his tongue, til they became harden nubs, & she worked her way down, while he was out of it, He didn't even feel his pants being unzipped, & being pulled down, along with his underwear, When he felt lips sucking on his cock, He exclaimed , "Oh, Shit !", & closed his eyes shut, as he is being taken care of.

 

After awhile of lovemaking, Steve & Catherine held each other, as they were enjoying their time together. "How about we take a vacation ourselves, Babe ?, Anywhere you want to go", she said, as she snuggled into him. Steve smiled, & sighed contently, saying, "I would love that, I got time coming, We will plan it right", Catherine agreed, & they snuggled, & went to sleep peacefully. They are dreaming of their perfect vacation.

 

Danny never felt like this before, He knew that his past relationships weren't serious, but they helped him get to this point, & he knew his lover was not kidding, when she said that she was gonna lick him from his lips, to his dick. "God, Baby, You do that, I won't last long", he said, as he breathed out. Leigh said seductively, "You don't like it, when I do this, _**Baby**_ ?",  & she teased the slit of his penis, & gets all of the precome, as she had an evil glint in her eye. "Damn it, Stop teasing me", Danny said with a growl, & she decided to turn up the heat a bit, just to make him sweat a bit more.

 

"Or how about if I do this ?", she circled the crown with her thumbs, & he moaned out, "God, That feels so fucking good," & he thrusts up into her hand, & then she lightly tickles, & strokes him into hardness, so he would be driven off of the edge, & she quickly stripped out of her clothes, & she went to work on him, making sure that he was comfortable, & trusts her completely, He was ready to orgasm, but she was in control, & she said, "Mmmm, My _**Sexy Guy**_ , Cum for me, Baby, Show me what you got", she said seductively into his ear. Danny felt like he was losing a battle, & also felt like he was floating on a cloud, so the only thing for him was to let go, & just give control over to his lover.

 

Rodiguez was there, after he got settled in, he was doing surveillance on them, & smirked when they got down & dirty in bed, he captured everything from her stripping Danny of his clothing, to them falling on to the bed. "Wait til Senor Rayburn gets a load of these pictures", he thought to himself, & he took a few more snapshots of the layout of the house, so he would know the best ways to get in. He was ready to kill them, & get the hell out of Hawaii, & headed down to Mexico for a little R&R, Cause he deserves it, & he wants to live the life he dreams of, He started up his car, & left before he was discovered by a witness or a nosy neighbor.


	16. Fifteen:

Leigh let out a squeal, as Danny flipped her on her back, & he said seductively, waggling his eyebrows, "Now, It's time to pay the piper, _**Baby**_ ", as he kissed her sensuously, & very passionately. He was ready to give his payback, & he is not about to shy away from it. "God, Danny, Only....Only....Only you could do this to me", Leigh panted out. "Well....I am to please, I am so glad, I can still turn you on, After these years", The Blond said with a bit of sadness, The Singer sensed Danny was still a little bit insecure about his age, & looks.

 

"Baby, You are the hottest thing around, some of my back up dancers hate me for landing such a cutie, You turn me on by what you do in bed, & your body, But you turn me on, just by being you, & being wonderful to me, & sharing your life with me", Danny smiled, & said, "Well, You made me happy first, so I thought it was fair, that I return the favor to you, Thank you for an amazing six years, & I hope many more to come", he kissed her, & she kissed him back, & said with a smile, "Me too, Ready for another round, Old Man ?", Danny growled playfully, & said, "I will show you old man," & they made love for the final time, before they fell asleep.

 

William was worried about his uncle, & he went into the kitchen, & found his mother putting away the leftovers from the dinner that they had, & she smiled at him, & asked, "What's up, Honey ?", & she motioned him to the table. They sat down, & he asked, "Is Uncle Danny really okay ?", Renee hugged & kissed him on the top of his head, & reassured him, "He is just fine, & excited to take you out to a college baseball game". The Little Boy smiled, & said, "I am excited too", & he hugged her, & said, "I am gonna make him a picture", Renee said with a smile, "He would love that", & they hugged once more, & he went straight to his room.

 

Danny was sleeping peacefully, & Leigh was watching him with a fond smile, & she looked over him, like a starving woman, & a buffet. **"How am I this lucky ?"** , she thought to herself, as she took in his golden body. She felt the urge to shield, & protect him from all harm, she kissed him softly on the lips, & he snuggled in closer, & she smiled, & said to him softly, "Don't worry, Danny, It's okay, I am gonna take care of you", she was gonna give him one hell of a wakeup call. She started planning it in her head, & she joined her lover in a peaceful slumber on that wonderful long afternoon.

 

Rodiguez met with his friend, & he guaranteed that he could get the job done for him, Leo, His friend, said, "I just access to the lay of the land, & I will take care of the rest", The Bodyguard/Assassin gave him $50,000 to pay off the last of the supplies & expenses, that he gathered. "Let's meet for dinner, Shall we ?", Leo said, & Rodiguez said with a smile, "I would like that, Before I leave ?", Leo smiled, & said, "Perfect", & they went on their separate ways, & took care of some business.

 

Steve had an uneasy feeling, as he got up & got some water for himself, & he knew that Rayburn was not stupid, & does not want to risk anything, getting tangled with the cops, To put his mind at ease, He called Lou, & said, "Hey, Lou, Can you double check everything with Leigh's detail ?, I just want to make sure that everything is okay", He waited for awhile, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Buddy, I owe you one", He now feels better, & went to join Catherine in a little nap, before they do anything else on that day.

 

"Oh, God", Danny moaned out, as he woke up, as he felt warm sensations around his cock, & he was in complete ecstasy. Leigh increased his tempo, & sucked even harder, The Blond said roughly, "Baby, If you keep doing that, I will cum". Leigh said with a wicked smile seductively, " ** _Stud_** , I can't help it, You do this to me", & continues what she was doing to him, The Blond sees stars in front of his eyes. Danny was holding on to the sheets, & he moved his hips, & was just going with the flow. Before they knew it, They were both asleep in each other's arms, & dreaming of pleasant things to come.

 

Steve couldn't sleep, & he went through the _**Rayburn**_ file,  & video, He wanted to see what happened before Danny took a bullet, & got shot. Marcos was in the meeting with Rayburn, & it looked like they were in deep discussion, & it looked like they were watching a screen, & he said to himself, "Son of a bitch, It was a set up !", & he made notes, before he went to bed. He was gonna update the others, as soon as he gets into HQ, the very next morning. He is now more than determined to catch the person, who is trying to kill his love ones, & friends.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up, & placed a gentle kiss on the top of his lover's head, & on her barely showing stomach, **"I better get breakfast going"** , he thought to himself, as he headed for the kitchen, & placed on a pair of sweatpants, along the way. He got his specialty going, & he looked outside the window, **"I am gonna make this a summer home for us"** , he decided, as he thought to himself once again. He brought his focus back on his task, & he made a wonderful meal, Leigh woke up with a smile, as he entered, & they ate together, & planned out what they are gonna be doing for the rest of the vacation. Leigh said with a hopeful tone, & look, "I was hoping that we can go to the local art gallery, There is an exhibit, we should definitely should see", Danny kissed her on her lips, & said, "Definitely," They cleaned up, & put everything in the kitchen, & the dishes & pots in the dishwasher, He smiled with a smirk, "Care to join me in the shower ?", She smiled, & said with a nod, "I thought you would **_never_** ask",  & they raced each other in the spacious bathroom.

 

Steve showed the others the video, & the file, The Seal asked, "What do you think ?", & Chin said simply, "I think we should keep our eyes opened & peeled". Kono added, "I also will put in a call with the detail, that you had arranged for Danny, & Leigh". Lou said, "I got some coonections in H.P.D. Major Crimes, & see if they will help us", Steve looked at them, saying, "Thanks, I know....", he was cut off by Kono said, "You aren't crazy, & this is about ohana, No one fucks with ohana". Chin, & Lou nodded, & agreed, as they got back to work.


	17. Sixteen:

"You look absolutely delicious, Danny, Mmmm, So tasty". Leigh said with a smirk, as the water from the shower cascades them, & she started on his neck, & the blond was moaning in response. "God, _**Baby**_ , You get me so hot, when you are acting like that", she said seductively, as she was inches from his delicious cock. She blew on it lightly, & Danny yelped, & jumped in response, to the sudden sensation.

 

"Please, Don't tease me, Baby, Don't tease", Danny said, as he was trying to control, & compose himself. The Blond was finally controlling his breathing, & he looked at her with lust, & desire, as he was just now back in "normal" mode. Leigh said slyly & seductive, " ** _Baby_** , I am gonna take such great care of you", & she got to her knees, & began to work on him right then, & there. She was ready to make this the most memorable vacation for the both of them.

 

Leo was ready, & he had all the necessary supplies, so he could sabotaged the camaro. He knew that if he made it look like an accident, he would get paid double, & he was intending on getting the money, & will kill for it, Rodiguez could be next, if he pushes him, He doesn't cate, even the consquences. He finished his work on the camaro, & was happy that everything was going according to plan. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is gonna die on his vacation, & his lovely lady friend too. He would go after anyone, who tried to stand in his way of getting his money, & he went back to his hangout, & waited for Rodiguez to give further instructions on what to do next.

 

Steve was on his way to meet Rayburn, He figured out his routine, & found that he was having lunch at one of Honolulu's most popular restaurant, **_Crave_** , & he intended on making sure that he will stay away from Danny, or he will go after him with everything that he has, & the seal is not afraid of the well connected criminal, & he will make sure that Rayburn knows, & as soon, as Rayburn parked his car, & went in, & got settled in. Steve went boldly in, & was more than ready to deliver his message. If Rayburn ends up being stubborn, Steve will show him that he can be just as stubborn as he is.

 

Rayburn gave a smile, as soon as Steve enters the restaurant, & headed straight for him. He smiled bigger, & thought to himself, **"This guy has balls, ** _Big_** ones"** , as he prepared himself for the Five-O Commander's arrival at his table. "Ah, Commander McGarrett, What do I owe the pleasure ?", as he sat down to join him. Steve was the type to not play around, & said, "I want you to leave Danny Williams alone, if you don't, I will come after you guns blazing", he waited for Rayburn to respond to the threat.

 

Catherine had hunch that Rayburn had hired another assassin, & she went through his accounts, & financials with a fine tooth comb, while the others were tracking down other leads. **"Oh, God !** ", she exclaimed, as she thought to herself, as she read through the papers, as she read on, & continues thinking, **"He hired & met with the most dangerous criminal on this planet"**, she left her office, & updates the others.

 

Steve took a sip of water, that had been placed in front of him, "If you don't back off, I _**will**_ make your life one holy hell,  & **_that's_** a promise", The Seal vowed, Rayburn said, "I don't have to listen to you, I actually like it here,  & I am staying", Steve said, "Well, Now, You know where we stand". He gets up, & headed for his truck. He made a call to Rodiguez, & tell him to hurry it up with their plan.

 

Danny & Leigh were enjoying their day out, & they were fall in love with each other all over again, & it made them very happy. "I never want for this to end, Baby", Leigh said, as she sighed contently, as the blond detective wrapped his arms around her waist. "It never will, as long as we are together", Danny said simply, as he kissed her on the top of her head. They held hands, as they walked along the shoreline, & they went back to the camaro, having no idea that it's been tampered with.

 

Steve came back to HQ, & the others were updating them on what they had discovered, & Kono said, as she pulled up her info on the smart table, & pushed to the big screen, "He is being a recluse, Buys abandoned buildings, & turns them into legit businesses, & then sells them off", & she said, "He goes for the most abandoned spots, & doesn't strike til he is ready", Lou said adding on, "Getting in & out is gonna be a bitch, We have to strategize on how to get in", Chin said, "He is not afraid to flash some cash, & it's always in biggest amounts possible", Catherine said, "There is a pattern, & I think I figured it out, she showed him her paperwork, as he looked at it in approval, & said, "Let's stay on it", The others nodded, & they continued on with their work.

 

Danny & Leigh were enjoying the countryside with the wind in the hair, Danny increased speed, much to his lover's delight, After awhile, Leigh noticed that the speed was too fast, & the singer was now terrified, & said, "Danny, Please slow down", The Loudmouth Detective was equally terrified, & said, "I am trying, Babe", as he fought control of the car, Leigh saw a tree, as they were heading for it, "DANNY, LOOK OUT !!!!", & Danny used his bkdy to protect her, & they hit the tree on impact.


	18. Seventeen:

Duke was inside of Five-O HQ, when he got the call about the accident, from one of the security guys that Steve had arranged, & the elderly officer tan upstairs to alert the the members of the task force, & help out where he can. He hates to hear that his love ones are in danger. He came in, & caught his breath, & said once he composed himself, "Guys, We have a problem", & the Five-O members are wearing concerned looks on their faces.

 

Meanwhile, Danny came to, & exclaimed, "Leigh !", as he was struggling to get himself free, got his phone out, as he hurried to her side, cause there is an unborn baby at risk, & he would be damned, if he loses it. He hit number # 2, as he reached in, as best as he could, & feel for a pulse on his fiancée, worrying, as he was accomplishing this task. He was comforting her, as he checked the surroundings around him, as he continued to keep Leigh calm, & made sure that she still stays okay.

 

Steve was finishing organizing the rescue effort to get Danny & Leigh home, & he doesn't care what the cost is. He told Duke, "Please, Just make sure that we have plenty of backup", Duke nodded, & went to coordinate with his fellow officers, just to mske sure that everything is going right. His phone rang, & Steve immediately answered it, while the others waited anxiously for him to update them about Danny, & Leigh.

 

"Steve, Leigh is hurt, & needs some assistance, I am okay, Just minor stuff, Please help, & hurry", he was almost begging. Steve told him, "We are on the way, Keep yourself, & Leigh calm, Okay ?", Danny said, as he took a deep breath, & said, "Okay, I got this, I'll see you soon". They hung up, & Danny kept his focus on Leigh, & make sure that she & their child survive this.

 

Meanwhile, Leigh woke up, & was confused for a second, & she exclaimed, "Danny ? !", The Blond was at the door, & said, "It's okay, Love, I am here," He figured out how to get her out, & he said, "Baby, I found a rock, I am gonna smash the window, Protect yourself, & then unbuckle your belt", she nodded, & turned away, as Danny sets out, & carries out his plan. He broke the window, & put his arm through, unlocked the door, & got her out safely, & next to him, Steve's security guys were at their sides immediately, & checking out their surroundings, & Eli, the Head of the detail, said, "Your team are on the way", after getting off the phone with Steve. They made sure that Danny & Leigh are staying calm, & staying still as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Rayburn was getting everything all set in case of a hasty exit, & Rodiguez was there to help him, & the criminal said, "Pay off your source, & mKe sure that nothing gets back to us", Rodiguez said, "Yes, Sir, I will take care of everything". He will make a call to Leo, & make sure that all of the last of the details are taking care of, before they can move on to Oahu, They don't want to leave anything to chance, & behind. They have a million dollar deal happening, & nothing **_will_** get in the way of it.

 

Steve & the others got there as fast, as they can. Catherine & Kono were keeping Leigh calm, & helped load in her into the ambulance, that just arrived, & rearing to go. Danny said in an almost begging tone, "Please stay with her, Don't let her out of your sight", Catherine said, "We got this", Kono nodded in agreement, "She is in great hands", & they were on their way to Tripler Medical Center in a matter of minutes.

 

Chin asked, "You're sure that you are up for this, Danny ?", Lou concurred with his love one & friend, "It looks like you need an ambulance too, Buddy", The Blond Detective took out his gun, & cocks it back, shoots at a spot into a tree, He puts the safety back on, & said, "I am fine", & the men admired the bslls that his friend & love one has, as they continued to work on the case. Steve thought to himself, "Danny is definitely the man", & follows him to the camaro, & head for the hospital, so they can be with Leigh.

 

Rodiguez met with Leo, & they were having a great dinner, courtesy of Rayburn, The Bodyguard/Killer handed an envelope of money to his friend, & said to him with a smile, "Señor Rayburn is very impressed with the results that you pulled off, He is looking forward to do more business with you", Leo smiled, & nodded, he said, "Me too, I will always deliver on what he wants, "Here is to a new relationship", They clinked their glasses together, & continued their evening of fun, & celebration. Rodiguez had a feeling that Five-O won't quit coming after him, & Rayburn. So, He has to come up with a plan to get rid of them all.

 

Danny, Lou, Chin, & Steve rushed into the hospital, & found the girls waiting in the waiting room, & they had the look of calm on their faces, as they waited for an update on their love one, & famed singer. "So far, Everything is looking good, & she is responsive", The Brunette Intelligence Officer stated, & Kono said, "Mostly, They will have her be on bed rest", As soon, as Dr. Carter, Leigh's Doctor, showed up, They are preparing themselves for the worst, as she is coming towards them.


	19. Eighteen:

"It's not as bad as we thought", The Good Doctor said, as she was giving them her report on the exam that she performed on Leigh, she needs to cut back on the touring, & make sure that no stress is gonna be around her, she needs to be on bed rest for at least 2 weeks, if she wants to recovery nicely, & fully, Otherwise I don't foresee any complications hitting her", They all breathed in a sigh of relief, & Danny shook the doctor's hand fiercely, & kept saying, "Thank you, Thank you". Dr. Carter smiled, & said, "You are most welcome, I will send a nurse to get you, so all of you can visit for awhile", & she went off to do her rounds.

 

Danny just grabbed Steve into a hug, & they hugged each other tight, "Oh my god, I thought I was gonna lose her & our baby", Danny said thick with emotion, Steve's own voice betrays him, "I know, Buddy, I know, But it didn't happen, & she is here with us, til we all leave this planet together", The Others descend on him, & hugged him too, they had a mini celebration, til the nurse came out, & told them that Leigh is settled, & she is bringing them down to see her.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel was glad that her children are safe with Renee, who had some time off to help out, & she went to get them from her house, The Beautiful Grover welcomed her inside, & Charlie came out, as she was doing that. "Mommy !", he exclaimed with happiness, & Rachel hugged her son tightly to him. "Oh, Sweetie, Mommy's glad to see you", as she spun him around. "Me too, Mommy", he said, & then he called out for his sister, "Gracie, Mommy's here", & she came out with Derrick, & Samantha, & she ran to her, & hugged her tightly, as her brother did.

 

"I want to thank you guys for taking such good care of Charlie, When this is all over, I promise you guys a trip to the ice cream parlor, What do you say ?", Charlie & Grace both exclaimed with happiness, "Yay !", Samantha & Derrick looked at their mother for permission, & she nodded, & said, "What do you say to your Aunt Rachel?", The Grover Children said in unison, "Thank you, Aunt Rachel", & Rachel said simply with a smile, "You are welcome", & Renee invited her to stay for a cup of tea, before they go back to Adam & Kono's house.

 

Leigh smiled, as she saw her ohana coming in, & she said with a smile, "Hey, Guys", as she relaxed further in ber hospital bed. "Baby, It's so good to see those eyes of yours open, & awake", Danny said, as he kissed her gently, & sweetly. "It's good to be back", she said with a sigh, Steve said with a smile, "We are gonna get these guys, & I will have someone be pointman on your detail," Catherine smiled, & said, "I am gonna be that pointman", Leigh smiled, & said, "This will do, & work", & everyone laughed, as a response. Steve, & the others left, while Catherine stays behind, & does her job.

 

Rayburn was worried about Leo flipping on them, He told Rodiguez, "He needs to be taken care of, Do it, I don't want anything to be screwed up", Rodiguez said, "Yes, Sir". He hate that a loyal friend has to die, But the business needs to be first. He went to make all of the necessary arrangements. He knew that it can't get messy, & it can't be traced back to them.

 

The Others went to HQ, & they fired up the smart table, Danny said, "Rayburn _**is**_ gonna play this smart, He will move this merchandise little by little, Innocent Bystanders be damned", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, Otherwise we will have a bloodbath". Kono said, "We need someone to be on the inside", An idea popped inside Lou's head,  & he said with a smile, "I know just the person in mind", he said to the three men, who smiled at Kono, when they got what Lou meant. Steve said with a smile, "It's brilliant, Captain", & Danny & Chin nodded in agreement with a bigger smile.

 

"Hell no, No !", she exclaimed, as she was pissed off, cause she hates doing undercover work, & she also know that she is the only one that could get the info, & get out quick. She sighed, & said to her love ones, "Payback's a bitch", & she went to get ready, so she could get this over with. She will make sure that her friends will suffer her wrath, as soon as she gets a chance. She went to change, & make herself look incredibly sexy, & incredible, so Rayburn & Co. won't think of her as a cop.

 

Adam was home from a long day at his office, He smiled, as Grace, Rachel, & Charlie came home from the park, after visitingthe Grovers, Grace was tired, & Rachel kissed the top of her daughter's head, & said, "Go, & relax, Baby, Take a bath", The Young Girl nodded, & headed straight for the bathroom, & closed the door behind her, & Adam said this to her, as a response, with a smile on her face.

 

"Why don't you take your own advice, Rach ?, I got him, Even mommies need to relax too", The British Lady smiled, & said, "Thanks, Adam", she kissed him on the cheek. She went into her temporary bedroom, & used the bathroom there, Adam kissed his nephew on the cheek. Then, He got him settled for his afternoon nap, & take care of some business too, right after Charlie is settled.


	20. Nineteen:

Leigh felt a little bit better after taking a nap, she was worried about Danny, but she knew that the team was backing him up, & she knew that there was a possibility of them getting hurt, but they get through it, & always come back home at the end. She was focused on making notes for the tour, & making sure that everything is organized, she talked to the doctor, before she took a nap, She could work for awhile, til it was time to go on leave, & she agreed to it. Nothing was more important to her than her health, & family, She promised herself, that she will take better care of herself. She smiled, as Catherine entered the room, & brought some decent lunch items in, The Singer realized she was hungry, but that wasn't the only surprise she had for her.

 

Leigh squealed in delight of the sight of Dee Dee, "Dee Dee, Come here, Sistah, It's so good to see you", They shared a hug, & she looked at Catherine, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , & the brunette just smiled, & nodded. She & Dee Dee immediately got lunch all set up, & they sat around, & talked for awhile. "How did things go on vacation with Danny ?", Catherine asked, Leigh blushed, & Dee Dee hooted, & exclaimed, "Hot, I wished I had a hot guy like you, & Steve !", Catherine said, "You will", & Leigh said agreeing, "Yeah, You will be happy too", & the visited for a bit longer, & Dee Dee went home with some detail, & Catherine checked on the rest of the detail, while Leigh took another nap.

 

Kono couldn't believe that this was the undercover assignment, It had been a month, & they haven't heard a word from Rayburn, or his goons, & she decided to update her sexiness, & had breasts implants, to up her cup size. "Oh man, Look at me", she complained one particular day, as she was dressed in an uniform from a sports bar, that is Rayburn's legit business. "You are the perfect choice for this, We think you can do this", Steve said, as he sits behind his desk. Danny said, "Steve is right, You can do this, I want this guy out of my life, & Leigh's", Lou said, "You will have plenty of backup, That we guarantee you", & Chin said, "We will be there too", The Ex-Surfer sighed, & said exclaimed happily in girly voice, "Listen up, Gents, We got wings, fries, & me !", The Guys just smirked in response.

 

Leigh made progress, & is at home, She was just glad that her life is back to normal. Even though Rayburn, & Co. are still around, Danny & the team are gonna make sure that she & the baby are protected. She decided to do home projects, since she has time off, til she has to do a show, instead of a tour. She finished up the nursery, since Danny painted it. She was practicing her list, & Catherine was behind her, & applauding in response.

 

Catherine had a beaming smile, & said, "You were awesome, I think your career is gonna get hotter, & your fans are gonna love the new songs, I think that since you are taking control of your own career, It's gonna be fantastic". Leigh asked with uncertainty, "You think so ?", The Brunette said with a smile, "I definitively think so", & she saw some stuff that Cthe singer already brought out, & she said, "Danny's been a good boy ?", Leigh had a smile on her face, as she thought how hot Danny looked in his button down, & dress slacks.

 

"Yes, He has been", The Singer said with a wink, as she showed her friend, & love one the sexy outfit, that she purchased. Catherine smirked, & said, "He won't keep his hands off of you", Leigh waggled his eyebrows, & said, "That's what I am hoping for". They both laughed, & Catherine left to go back to her home, & do what she does best. Leigh went to carry out her arrangements, & make that night special for her man.

 

Kono was doing great, & she was winning over Rayburn, & Rodiguez with her "dumb" act. Danny said, "Wow, She really looks great", & Chin said proudly, "She has them hook, line, & sinker", Lou said a little hesitant, "Ummmm, Steve....", as she was near the jubebox, & Steve said, "Kono, You are listing starboard", Kono looked down at herself, & fixed herself, & subtly pulled "thumbs up" to them, as she continues her undercover assignment. The boys kept watch over her, as they do their own thing.

 

Leigh got her outfit on, & she checked herself out, & smiled, as she thought to herself exclaiming, **"Danny, Watch out !"** , once she was done, she got the bedroom all set up. She made sure that the setting was comfortable, & she went to into the living room, & posed sexy, as she waits for Danny to come home, so they can have some time together. She is gonna pounce on him, as soon as he enters, He is gonna be putty in her hands, as soon as the night ends.

 

Kono was glad to finish for the night, & Steve smiled at her, & said, "You did a great job, Kono, I know you want to rip their faces off, But we need to do this for Danny, & our ohana", Danny said with a grateful look, "I really do appreciate this, Kono, Seriously, You are a rock star", Kono said smiling, "Anything for you, Brah", & Lou said with a smile, "Renee would love to have you & Adam over for dinner", Kono said with a bigger smile, "You name the time, & place, we will be there". Chin hugged her, & said, "You did great, Cousin, I am so proud of you", she smiled, & tiredly, "Thanks, Cuz". They called it a night, & went straight to their homes.

 

Danny got home, feeling exhausted, & instantly perked up, when he caught the sight of his lover, He went hard quickly, as she came near him. She ripped open that blasted button down, & said seductively, "You drive me crazy, _**Baby**_ ", & she got his pants undone, & serviced him right then, & there. The Blond thought to himself, **"It must be one of her horny days"** , & then he said, "Love your horny days", she had him completely naked, & herself, "Come into the bedroom, I have another surprise for you", she said, as she walks into it, & a few minutes later, he scooped her up, & shut the door, where there was a romantic setting waiting for them.


	21. Twenty:

They hit the bed, Danny peeled his lover's top of her outfit, & her large breasts came spilling out, & Danny was amazed at how beautiful she looked topless. He was like in a spell, as she straddles him, & he reaches up, & tortures her sweet nectar of nipples, she groaned, as she does this, she moves around on Danny's cock. She was bringing out delicious sounds from her captured lover, she will make sure that he won't ever forget this experience ever. Danny groaned, as she rocks her whole body once again, The Blond Detective was enjoying the sensations, that was overtaking him.

 

Danny was over the edge, but he could hold it, & continued to make a meal of her nipples, Leigh gasped, as she felt teeth, & moaned out her pleasure, as a response. She increased her tempo, Danny was really on the verge of orgasm, She suddenly turned him over, so that perky ass of his is in front of him. She is gonna have her fun, & bring him pleasure at the same time. She pulled each asscheek apart, & bit at the flesh, Danny groaned at that, He grabbed at the sheets, & was flushed, & panting.

 

"God, _**Stud**_ , This ass, You have no idea", Leigh said seductively, as she smacked an asscheek, Danny cried out, "Oh, Mama, I have been a bad boy", as she hits the other one. Danny was rubbing himself against the sheets, trying to get some relief, Leigh placed his hands on the rails of the headboard, & said with a growl, "Leave them there, Don't move them", She licked, kissed, & nibbled each asscheek, Danny whimpered, as a response to it. She took a feather, & tickled each cheek, & Danny squirmed, showing that he was enjoying it.

 

"Your night is gonna get heated", Leigh said, as she kissed & bite the back of his neck, sucked on it with vigor. She turned him over, & slipped on a blindfold, & spread him, & cuffed him, & she was ready to continue her delicious torture on him. She began slowly, so it doesn't overwhelm him. The singer was starting with ticklish, deliciously & torturous kisses, as she was making her way down his golden, & beautifully sculpted body.

 

Kono was tired, as she came home, & was impressed that the place was neat, & tidy. Adam came out from their private bathroom suite, & smiled, & said, "Hey, Babe, Welcome Home", as he went to her, so they can kiss. The Former Surfer said with a smile, "It's so good to be home, I just want to get the smell of the day, & night off of me", Adam lifted her up, & said with a saucy wink, "Allow me the honor", They went into their bedroom, & they were careful not to wake up Rachel & the kids.

 

Danny was really on edge now, He couldn't believe that he is giving control over to the woman that he loves, & he shuddered at her touch. He was practically begging for her to fuck him, & she caressing his package, & biting his delectable nipples. "GAAAWWWD !!!!", The Loudmouth Detective cried out, & held on for a bit longer. She got her mouth around her prize, Danny made unintelligible sounds, when she did that. He was her love slave, & he didn't mind one bit.

 

She was done doing that, she brought the feather back out, & did the underline of his cock. He lets out a bark of laughter, "Awwww, Your slim jim a little sensitive ?", as she increased her speed, & Danny's laughter came out, she was pleased with the effect, that she has on him. He was really flushed, & panting, He also let out some moans too, to show that he was enjoying himself.

 

Kono leaned against her husband's body, & sighed, Adam noticed, & felt it, He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, & said, "Baby, Talk to me, What's wrong ?", The Beautiful Native said, "It's just frustrating, I am hoping that we catch this son of a bitch, I hate that Danny, Leigh, & the Kids, along with you, & Lou's family have to go into hiding", Adam said this to calm his beautiful wife. "Everything will be fine, You'll see, Baby, You guys will outsmart Rayburn", They kissed, & got out of the tub, dried off, & they went to bed.

 

Danny was now ready to let go, as she was kissing, licking, & nibbling his dick, she gave the tip of his penis one last ticklish luck, & then after denying him for so long, she said seductively, "Cum, **_Stud_** , Let it go, Give it to me, **_Baby_** ", she lets go, & they were both covered in cum, & she got him into the shower, & they were getting ready for bed. The warm water cascades over them, as she reaches out to wash her lover, & then herself.

 

When they got into bed, Danny tightened his grip on Leigh a bit, & she smiled, & said, "Sleep, Darling, I am not going anywhere", & she kissed the top of his head, & he settled down. **"I ** _am_** always gonna be here for this great man"** , she vowed thinking to himself. She settled against him, & joined her future husband in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their perfect future together.


	22. Twenty-One:

The Five-O Team were really glad now since they are making progress with the case, Rayburn had a secret hangout for his shipments, & Kono really got close to Leo, despite it making her skin crawl all over, she made great progress in gaining his trust, & she thinks that is this is the best undercover assignment now. Catherine took over the other half, & found out that Rodiguez had been skimming off of the top, & made sure that it was untraceable to him. **"Rayburn ** _is_** gonna have a crap attack, as soon as he finds out"** , The Former Navy Intelligence Officer chuckled to herself, thinking as she goes over his financials even more.

 

Rayburn was still thinking that Leo will betray them, & he called in Rodiguez, & he said, "I hate to do this, But I am sorry, He has to go, He is a big risk, & we have too much to lose, You do it, when it's right", Rodiguez hates to upset the hand that feeds him, but he has to do it, if he wants that paycheck to continue, He nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir, It won't be a problem". He finished the arrangements on it, as soon as he was done, He went on with the tasks that were assigned to him for the day ahead. He hopes that their operation won't take a hit.

 

Danny woke up, & was trying to sneak out, but Leigh felt him move. She pinched him on a delectable asscheek, he yelped in response, & she pulled him back into bed, & straddled him, & interact their fingers, & she cackled, & said seductively, "You are mine, **_Stud_** ", & she moved her way down, kissing, she flicked, teased, nibbled, & tugged on it, & he gasped out, & then she engulfed his erection, He cried, "HOLY SHIT !!!", & tried to hold on to the bliss, he was experiencing.

 

Steve decided to blend in the background, & he added glasses to the mix, & he looked like every normal working joe. He was walking along a dark street one particular night, & he was surrounded by Rayburn's goons, one of them is Rayburn's nephew, named Mario, He broke the glasses, & had the lens in his hands, & was ready to spring into action, if need be. They attacked, & Steve managed to get them to the ground, & cut Mario's throat, as he went down, Steve cursed, "Son of a bitch !", & he called for backup, & the CSU, to help, & assist him at the scene.

 

Meanwhile, Kono, & Catherine were getting Dee Dee, Leigh, Rachel, the kids, & Adam all set to leave for a little bit, with the detail Steve hired for them, Charlie was balling his eyes out, & hiccuped, "I don't want to leave", Rachel was soothing him, & looked like she was about to cry herself, Grace said to her little brother, "Charlie, We have to, Danno needs us to be safe", Leigh felt helpless, as Charlie continued to cry. Catherine said with a small smile, "Hey, Charlie ?, Uncle Steve wanted me to give you this", & handed him a rabbit's foot, He was amazed by it, Grace, & the adults were chuckling at his reaction.

 

"It's his rabbit's foot, It helped him be brave, He figured that it would help you too", Charlie smiled for the first time, since he was told that he had to leave the island. Kono added her input, "You what, Charlie ?, Uncle Adam has his hotel stocked full of ice cream, & there is fun to do there too", Charlie looked excited, & pulled on his mother, "Come on, Mommy, We need to go", The Adults laughed once again, & Dee Dee said this to him.

 

"Hey, Handsome, Want help me keep these boys in line for Uncle Steve ?", The Little Boy nodded excitingly, & she offered her hand, & said, "Let's go", A couple of the detail members went to escort them on the plane. As soon as they were out of sight, "Thank you", Rachel said, as she hugged the two women, They nodded in response, & they turned to Adam, who said reassuring him, "If anyone comes near them, I will pound their asses", Kono handed him one of her many guns, & said, "I talked to the D.A., Steve worked his magic, Your permit is in your wallet, It would make me feel better, if you protect yourselves," Kono said, The Business Executive nodded, & said, "I love you", "Love you too", They shared a kiss, Catherine said, "Call us, No matter the time of night", He nodded, The Last Member of the detail escorted him, & the women on the plane, When it left, so did the girls.

 

Steve was cooled down, when the others came, Lou said, as he saw the body, "Oh man, Rayburn is gonna be pissed that his nephew is dead", Kono said, "I think I could get more info out of Rodiguez or Leo", The Men & Catherine thought about it, & Lou said with a shrug, "Worth a shot", Chin said warning his cousin, "You be careful, Kono", The Ex-Surfer nodded, & said, "I will", Catherine said, "I will be your backup as a bartender", Danny said, "Call us if you need us", Steve said, "We will be parked three blocks down", After they gave control to Duke, & CSU, they went back to HQ, & figure out their next move.

 

When Adam, Leigh, Dee Dee, Rachel, & the kids got to the hotel, they got settled, & they have fun in the pool, & they got to have the best pizza around the area. While the kids were enjoying themselves in the pool, Leigh sighed, & said, "I hope that everyone is ok", Dee Dee said, "I am sure they are", Adam said agreeing, "Dee Dee is right, They are trained, & have experience". Catherine said, "I will call them, if it makes you feel better", Rachel comforted Leigh, when she saw that she was a bit emotional, & said, "Thanks, Catherine", as she smiled at her.

 

After they got to HQ, They were gonna go with their original plan, They got to Rayburn's bar, & got into positions. Catherine managed to get herself, & Kono invited to their nightly party, The Guys saw this, & celebrated, When the girls finished their shift, they all went to Steve's house, & rest up, before the big bust is about to happen, They can't wait to see Rayburn, & Co. be in custody, & go to jail for the rest of their lives.


	23. Twenty-Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

Kono was ready to do the last part of her undercover assignment, she heard about Mario, Rayburn's nephew, dying. She was glad to hear that Steve managed to get away without getting hurt, **"We ** _are_** gonna be successful"** , The Former Surfer thought to herself, as she finished getting ready.

 

Charlie woke up from a nightmare, & he was very upset, He went to find his uncle. He went towards the study, & found him typing on the computer, "Uncle Adam, I had a nightmare", & he had tears in his eyes, as he entered further into the room, & Adam gestured for him to come to him. "Are you okay, Buddy ?", The Business Executive asked, as he hugged him close to him. He shook his head "no", as he burrowed further into his uncle's arms.

 

"I had a bad dream that the bad guy found us, & we all got hurt, No one came to save us", The Little Boy whimpered, Adam said to him, "Well, Now that's not true, Your Danno, Aunts, & Uncles are gonna protect us, & I will protect you too". Charlie just hugs him, as a response. "Buddy, How about some warm milk ?", The Little Boy nodded, & they went into tbe kitchen, & had some, They shut everything down, & went to bed. "Good night, Charlie, I love you", "Love you too, Uncle Adam", Adam kissed the top of his head, & as soon as the boy went to sleep, The Business Executive went to bed in his own suite.

 

Rodiguez found Leo, & they fought about him being cut out of the operation, They each had a gun out, & fire off some shots. They took refuge behind some doors, & waited the other out, so this battle could end, Rodiguez got Leo in the shoulder, & was leaning over him, gun to his head. "You **_are_** a bastard, Rodiguez", The Hitman said calmly to his former friend, "At least I will be a rich one",  & shot him in the head, & then went to get rid of the body.

 

Kono & Catherine arrived at the secret hangout, & they rang the buzzer, _"Who is this ?"_ , Rodiguez asked through the intercom, He was prepared for anything that could happen. "Is Leo around ?", Kono asked in her perkiest voice that she could come up with, "or Mario ?", Catherine asked equally perky. _"Haven't you heard ?, Your boyfriends are dead, Perhaps, If you are interested in mourning them together ?, Come up to the house"_ , Rodiguez said inviting them. "Sure, _**Sugar**_ , We will be there in a jiff", Kono purred seductively, Catherine said in a seductive, & sultry voice, "We love bad boys, **_Stud_** ", & they made their way to their desired spot.

 

Meanwhile, Danny, Steve, Lou, & Chin were backing them up, making sure that nothing goes by them undetected. They were spotted by a couple of goons, & took them out in the process, They were on their way to find evidence, & make sure that nothing gets lost in the shuffle of things, Lou took the last guard out, & said, "Come on, Let's go, This ain't a baking contest", & they continued on their way in a hurry. They took a few more goons, before they find the girls.

 

Rodiguez was looking at Kono, & Catherine like they were his last meal, The Girls were trying to make it convincing, When he was rough with Kono, She & Catherine took him out, & when they heard a guard coming in, They pretended that a threesome was going on. They dropped the dead body, & went to change on the way, & smiled, as they saw their boys, & they each said this to them.

 

"You got one of those for us ?", Kono asked, Catherine said, "Yeah, We came to play", Steve just smirked, & said, "Chin, Lou, Give these lovely ladies a bag", Chin smiled, & said, "Yes, Sir", he tossed a bag at Catherine. Lou said to the ex-surfer, "Here you go, Girl", & as soon as they got into position, They continued on their mission, & stop Rayburn once & for all. They took out some more of Rayburn's men, & they were face to face with the man in no time at all.

 

Rayburn said with a smirk, "Wanna take on the champ, You Little Prick", & Danny nodded, & said, "Let's go to work, Bitch", & the blond was getting hit intentionally, "He is getting killed !", Lou exclaimed, as he watched Danny throwing insults, & getting pummeled. "No, He's not", Steve said smiling, as he realized, what his partner was doing, Chin said smiling bigger, "He's getting angry". Lou watched once more, & kissed the men on the sides of their heads. Catherine shouted out, "YOU DO IT, DANNY, DIG IN !!!", Kono yelled out with equal force, "WORK THE BODY, DON'T LET HIM BREATHE !!!", Danny knocked Rayburn out, & had him in custody.

 

Rayburn, & his remaining crew were found guilty, & were sentenced to life without the possibility of parole, They were sent to the nastiest maximum prison. They celebrated with Adam, & the others, when they came back. They were relaxing at Steve's house, & watching the kids play. The Adults laughed at their antics. Charlie came up to them, & said, "We are hungry", Grace said, "Can we have pizza & shaved ice ?", Samantha & William asked in unison, "Please ?", & they gave their best puppy dog eyes.

 

"Sure, It's on me", Steve said with a smile, as the four kids cheered, "You are a super best uncle", Charlie said, as they all hugged him. "Charlie's right, You are the best", Grace agreed, "Definitely", Samantha & William said in unison, The Girls took their brothers inside, so they can get ready. Once they were out of earshot, Renee said with a smile, "Thanks, Steve, For doing this", Steve simply said, "I am just glad you all are ok, & the kids too". Danny & Lou said in unison, "Softie", Leigh said, "We are lucky to have you", & she kissed his cheek. Chin.said, "I am glad that things are going back to normal", "Us too", Adam & Kono said in unison, "Come on, Slowpokes, Let's go !", The Adults laughed, & they were on their way to _**Kamekona's**_ in a matter of minutes, after finishing their pizza.

 

Kamekona & Flippa were happy to see the members of their ohana, & they sat at their usual table, "Great to see you, Guys", The Joyful Shrimp Truck Owner said with a smile, Flippa agreed, "We missed you around here", & they went to bring their usual table. When they brought over their shaved ice, They talked, as they ate, & update their friends on what went on with them from the last month. They felt better, when they left, A couple weeks later, Danny & Leigh decided not to wait, & they got married among their love ones, Kawika officiated the ceremony, & he said, "I pronounce you husband, & wife, You may kiss the bride", Danny & Leigh shared a kiss, & everyone whooped, & cheered. They celebrated with the Kapu putting on a traditional show, & the party went on through the night, Danny & Leigh knew that if they stick together, They have the freedom, & will to get through anything, as long as they put their minds to it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel !!!*


End file.
